El castigo
by Felikis
Summary: AU, situado en el año que Hermione regresa a Hogwarts para completar sus estudios. Clasificado M por lemmon y otras cosas que veréis dentro. He decidido añadir más capítulos, así que espero que os gusten y eso.
1. Capítulo 1

Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde la derrota de lord Voldemort en el castillo de Hogwarts. Este había recuperado el aspecto imponente que le caracterizaba, incluso en un día de niebla como era aquel. Se acercaba la época navideña. Y en el despacho del director de la escuela, se encontraba sentado el mismo, leyendo _El Profeta_.

" _Continúan los diálogos en el Ministerio de Magia para garantizar la estabilidad del gobierno del ministro Shacklebolt, así como los cambios en la dirección de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de cara al próximo curso…"_

—Agh. No debí aceptar el puesto temporal —suspiró el director Holmes—. Supongo que tendré que buscar suerte en otro sitio —dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, sabedor de que el año siguiente, sería sustituido por Minerva McGonagall. Se tapó los ojos con las manos—. Podría probar suerte en Ilvermorny…

En sus divagaciones estaba cuando de pronto, llamaron a la puerta. Ni recordaba que había llamado a alguien a que acudiese. Cerró el periódico, e invitó a entrar.

Hermione Granger había llegado. La joven parecía desorientada. Sin duda, por lo que Holmes había escuchado, no solía meterse en líos… salvo por una causa noble, si podían denominarse así. Y era obvio que nunca la habían llevado al despacho de dirección por alguna infracción de las normas. La chica entró con las piernas temblando.

—¿Quería verme, director?

—Sí, señorita Granger. Siéntese —dijo Holmes, señalando una silla frente su escritorio.

—¿He hecho algo? —preguntó ella, algo miedosa.

Sin responder de inmediato, Holmes abrió un cajón de su escritorio. Tenía que admitir que le incomodaba saber que, pese a fingir que estaban en sus asuntos, más de un retrato de directores antiguos estaban atentos a la conversación. Sacó un pergamino bastante largo.

—"Expediente de Hermione Jean Granger… alumna sobresaliente… conducta impecable… grandes habilidades…", me recuerda usted al difunto profesor Dumbledore —dejó caer Holmes—. ¿Tiene intención de seguir la rama de la docencia?

—No, señor, no es mi intención inmediata —dijo ella—. ¿Este es el motivo de la visita? ¿Se interesa usted por mi futuro?

—Me interesa el futuro de todos los alumnos de esta escuela, señorita Granger. Y no me gustaría que usted echara el suyo por tierra…

Hermione no entendió aquel comentario. ¿Qué quería decir Holmes? Este sacó la varita, y con gesto despreocupado, apuntó a una de las librerías. Detrás del mueble, una obertura indicaba la presencia de una sala oculta. Holmes se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que le siguiera. Esta, incómoda, se puso en pie y caminó tras él.

La sala no tenía decoración alguna, más allá de un baúl de madera en el suelo y unas velas que flotaban en el aire. Holmes las encendió con un gesto de mano, y con otro pase abrió la cerradura del arcón. Se agachó, y lo que sacó heló la sangre de Hermione: un caldero.

—No soy un hombre de quedarme en el despacho, señorita Granger. Me doy paseos por la escuela comprobando por mí mismo que todo va bien. Y qué sorpresa, cuando me dio por examinar esos baños que llevan eones fuera de servicio, me encuentro con esto…

—No sé qué es eso —mintió ella.

—¿Seguro? Porque ayer en el desayuno la vi a usted leyendo un ejemplar de _Moste Potente Potions_. Y si mi olfato no me engaña, esto es poción multijugos…

—Sólo estoy practicando para los exámenes finales —declaró ella—. Además, todos los ingredientes los he conseguido…

—No ha podido elegir un peor momento para fabricar poción multijugos —atajó Holmes—. ¿Hace mucho que no lee _El Profeta_? Qué decepción…

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Holmes sacó un recorte de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Hermione. Se quiso morir cuando leyó el titular. "Veto a la poción multijugos. _Con la actual búsqueda de los pocos reductos de mortífagos que quedan por el país, se ha decidido restringir el uso de la poción a la Oficina de Aurores del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Se ha decidido sancionar a quienes dispongan de esta poción sin uso justificado, con penas que oscilan entre seis meses y dos años en Azkabán_ ".

—No puede ser…

—Se publicó hace dos semanas —le contó Holmes—. No ha sido una noticia muy sonada pues muchos magos ni siquiera conocen la existencia de dicha poción.

—No… no lo sabía —Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos—. Señor, yo… de haberlo sabido…

—Estoy en una situación difícil, Granger —dijo Holmes, con tono pausado—. El desconocimiento de la ley no la exime de cumplirla. No me gusta que pase esto. No me gusta tener que informar al Ministerio. No me gusta tener que expulsarla…

—No… ¡por favor, no! —pidió ella. Expulsada, a punto de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts… no concebía esa imagen—. Por favor, no quería usarla…

—No la conozco tanto, señorita Granger. Pero no se me ocurre por qué razón una alumna prepararía una poción como esta. Bueno, sí se me ocurre algún motivo. ¿Alguien la ha contratado para suplantarle en un examen? —inquirió, muy serio. Se había apoyado en el baúl, con las manos en la madera, y la poción aún a su lado, mirando a Hermione, inmisericorde.

—No… señor Holmes, por favor —sollozó Hermione—. No me expulse… enmendaré mi error… por favor…

—¿Qué es lo que pretende, señorita Granger? Mi obligación…

—Escuche, ha sido un error… tire la poción, no me importa, pero esto no puede salir a la luz. Me destrozaría la vida.

—¿Pretende que no diga nada y me limite a imponerla un castigo? —preguntó Holmes.

—Por favor… si no hablado con nadie, podríamos dejarlo entre nosotros —pidió ella. Se acercó a Holmes con ojos suplicantes—. Señor Holmes… no se repetirá, lo juro…

Puso la mano sobre el brazo de Holmes que sostenía la varita, y lentamente, lo condujo hacia el caldero de la discordia.

—Puedo hacer magia sin varita, espero que no pretenda obligarme…

—Hágala desaparece, por favor… Castígueme, pero que no salga de aquí…

Holmes sentía la fragancia de Hermione muy cerca. No sabía qué pretendía la muchacha, pero estaba interesado en la oferta. Susurró en ese momento.

— _Evanesco_.

Y el caldero quedó limpio del pecado cometido. Hermione le susurró un _gracias_ al oído, provocando un escalofrío en el director. Este, sin embargo, no se apartó. Lo joven tenía un punto estimulante. Pero no era posible. Era parte de su juego. Pero ahora tenía el control.

—He cumplido con mi parte, señorita Granger. Pero debo castigarla. Debo decir que no he pensado aún cómo. Escribir unas líneas me parece algo absurdo, y como no voy a contarle a nadie el motivo de su reclusión debe ser algo que no salga de aquí. No voy a castigarla como si fuera una joven de primer año, obviamente.

—Entonces tendrá que castigarme como una chica mayor de séptimo año —propuso ella. Había suavizado mucho el tono de su voz.

—Es usted mi alumna…

—Pero sigo siendo una mujer —le recordó ella—. Señor Holmes, le he visto mirarme. No puede negarlo.

—¿Y si no lo niego?

—Podríamos aceptar eso… y que usted me diera una pequeña lección de buena conducta —le propuso, y sus labios rozaron los de Holmes—. No me diga que no es una buena idea…

—Pero si debo castigarla… seré yo quien deba poner las normas, ¿está de acuerdo?

—Totalmente —dijo ella con una sonrisa, y besó al profesor.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, una sensación recorrió su cuerpo. De pronto se vio alejada del profesor, sin un tirón fuerte, simplemente la magia la movía. Sus manos quedaron extendidas, al igual que sus piernas. La puerta de aquella estancia se cerró, y Holmes hizo un movimiento con su mano, convirtiendo las pequeñas llamas naranjas de las velas en fuertes luces de color rojo.

Hermione no se esperaba aquello. Holmes la miraba sonriente, pero seguía sin moverse de su puesto. Sonreía mientras miraba a la chica. Esta intentó serenarse. Qué era lo que pretendía el director, no lo sabía. Pero esa situación… tenía algo de erótico. Holmes apuntó con la varita a la puerta, y susurró:

— _Muffliato_.

—¿Teme que nos escuchen, profesor? —inquirió Hermione, pretendiendo tener más valor del que sentía realmente. Se había metido ella sola en la boca de un lobo que podía ser muy bueno o terriblemente malo.

—Temo que sin precauciones no pueda cumplir mi promesa de que todo este asunto quedará entre nosotros —dijo Holmes, y se levantó por fin, no sin antes dejar la varita sobre la cama—. Escúcheme bien, señorita Granger: aquí mando yo. Y voy a someterla a un castigo especial para personas traviesas. Sólo hay una palabra que podrá detenerme, y esa será… _Voldemort_ —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero se sorprendió al ver a la chica sonreír también—. ¿No le teme al nombre?

—Peleé contra él —respondió la alumna—. Así que me parece un buen acuerdo. Pero no sé para qué necesito… la palabra de seguridad, ¿para qué la necesito?

—Por si el castigo se vuelve demasiado… intenso para que lo soporte —explicó Holmes, mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor de ella—. ¿No ha oído usted hablar de la dominación?

—No… —mintió ella de pronto. ¿En serio al director le iban esos juegos? No contaba con ello. Y sin embargo, la seriedad que aparentaba… seguro que había lo que hacía, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, va a conocerlo muy pronto —dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír—. Lamento decir que no podré cerrarle la boca como me gustaría pero… me conformaré con esto —dijo, y sin previo aviso, su mano se escapó bajo la falda de Hermione—. ¿Sorprendida? No diga nada… sólo asienta.

Hermione asintió. Entendía por dónde iba aquello. ¿Por qué eso la excitaba? No lo sabía, pero le daba igual. Sabía lo que hacía los muggles con las cuerdas… y el uso de magia lo hacía aún mejor. Aquellas ataduras invisibles eran muy eróticas. Holmes tomó sus bragas con cuidado, y dejó que cayeran ligeramente. Quedaron a la altura de sus rodillas, y Holmes pareció dudar de si debía quitárselas por completo.

—Va a sentir un poco de frío… —anunció en un tono que parecía casi un susurro. Levantó la mano, y la falda quedó levantada por la parte de atrás—, pero tranquila, que ahora llegará el calor —añadió. Hermione temblaba por lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo temía casi—. ¿Ha sido usted mala?

Ella asintió.

—Dígalo.

—S-Sí…

—No… diga "He sido mala".

—He… he sido mala…

—¿Y debo castigarla?

—Sí… debe castigarme —respondió ella. Entendía el juego.

—¡Dígalo en voz alta!

—¡Debe castigarme!

Y sintió en ese momento un fuerte azote en la nalga. Había sonado bastante fuerte por el eco que se generaba en la estancia. Ella había ahogado el grito a duras penas. Maldición, sentía calor en toda el glúteo azotado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una sensación tan mala se sentía tan bien?

—¿Ha sido una chica mala, Granger?

—¡He sido una chica mala!

Y sintió cómo la mano de Holmes azotaba su otra nalga. No pudo evitar gemir aquella vez. Maldición. Eso no podía sentirse bien de ninguna de las manera y sin embargo… lo empezaba a disfrutar.

—¿Qué debo hacer con usted?

—¡Debe castigarme!

Azote.

—¡Debe castigarme!

Azote.

—¡Castígueme más! —pidió ella, y Holmes correspondió aquella vez con dos azotes seguidos. Ella jadeó. Dolía, no podía negarlo que dolía, pero aún así era muy placentero. No entendía cómo podía sentirse tan bien. Holmes parecía satisfecho, pero iba a ampliar el tiempo de su "lección".

—¿Promete ser una niña buena? —y sin esperar respuesta de Hermione, la azotó.

—Sííh… —jadeó ella—, prometo ser una niña buena —pero su respuesta no conllevó clemencia, sino una nueva nalgada.

—¿Sabe qué pasará si vuelve a infringir las normas? —preguntó Holmes, con un nuevo azote en la nalga izquierda de Hermione.

—¡Que me castigará! —gritó ella y volvió a sentir la mano del director golpeando fuerte en la nalga derecha.

—¡¿Qué haré si vuelve a infringir las normas?! —gritó Holmes. Le costaba resistir el impulso de azotarla más.

—¡Que me azotará! —respondió ella a voces—. ¡Castígueme! ¡Azóteme! ¡Azóteme, señor Holmes!

Tras los últimos cuatro azotes Holmes se detuvo. Parecía mentira, pero él también jadeaba. Ninguna mujer antes había soportado aquel nivel de azotes y habían dicho la palabra que detenía todo el juego mucho antes. Y tal vez ese era el problema. El juego era muy feroz y su código… Se acercó a ella con cuidado.

—Granger —susurró en su oído—. No has dicho la palabra clave… ¿Temes decirlo… o es que lo disfrutas?

—Castígueme… señor Holmes —dijo ella, son una tímida sonrisa.

Holmes volvió a echarse para atrás.

—¡Grite si le gusta! —ordenó Holmes.

—¡Aaaaah! —gritó Hermione al sentir la dominante mano de Holmes nuevamente chocando contra sus nalgas—. ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta, Holmes! ¡Castígueme! —imploró ella—. ¡Azóteme, Holmes! ¡Me lo merezco!

Aquellas últimas nalgadas habían terminado de agotar al director. Jadeó, mientras dejaba a Hermione recuperarse. Movió una vela para comprobar el estado de su "trabajo", y no había dudas. Los glúteos de Hermione habían quedado bien marcados tras la azotaina. Con una floritura de su mano, las cuerdas invisibles que atrapaban a Hermione empezaron a aflojarse, dejandola suavemente en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, era más cómodo de lo que aparentaba.

—Se ha librado por esta vez… señorita Granger… —jadeó Holmes.

—No puede ser… ¿cree que estoy satisfecha?

—¿Cree que esto va de su placer? —respondió él, con sorna.

—No… creo que es usted quien no está satisfecho… y míreme, no me he movido… lo tendría usted fácil…

Aquello era una invitación en toda regla que Holmes difícilmente podía pasar por algo. Fue detrás de ella, acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos.

—¿Está usted segura…? Bueno, ya veo que sí… —afirmó él mismo al comprobar lo húmeda que estaba su alumna.

—Por supuesto… termine… de castigarme…

Y unos momentos después, Hermione volvió a gemir. Esta vez era un placer diferente al anterior, pero igualmente le estaba gustando mucho. Sentía a Holmes tras ella, la pelvis de Holmes chocando despacio contra sus doloridas nalgas, y aún así, se estaba deshaciendo en placer. Miró hacia atrás, suplicando volver a probar los labios de su castigador. Este no dudó en besarla mientras ambos se dirigían al clímax del placer.

No fueron más de unos pocos minutos hasta que ambos fueron vencidos por el éxtasis. Ella cayó sobre los brazos de Holmes y dedicaron unos minutos a recuperar sus respiraciones y volver a ponerse en pie. Holmes usó el encantamiento convocador para recoger las braguitas de Hermione, que habían caído en combate durante la azotaina, pero no empleó la magia para volvérselas a poner, sino sus propias manos.

Sí empleó la varita para volver a peinarla de forma que pareciera que nada extraño había pasado entre ellos. Devolvió la luz natural a las velas antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo, y salieron de allí como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Todas las luces se fueron apagando a su paso.

—Ya lo sabe, señorita Granger. Que no se vuelva a repetir, o tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias —dijo Holmes, en su tono de voz habitual.

—Lo siento, señor. No volverá a repetirse —respondió ella en un tono tranquilo—. Si me disculpa me voy a ir ya.

—Por supuesto. Y no olvide lo que hemos hablado.

Apenas unos minutos después, mientras Holmes volvía a leer la actualidad en _El Profeta_ , recibió una nota por una lechuza.

"En realidad, creo que volverá a repetirse. Si le apetece".


	2. Capítulo 2

_Originalmente esta historia sería un one-shot... pero ya no ;)_

* * *

Hermione se había pasado gran parte de la tarde en completo silencio. Había salido del despacho de Holmes realmente animada. Casi se podía decir traviesa. Nunca había cometido una locura como aquella, pero Holmes la había nublado la mente y había disfrutado de un modo en que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Incluso se había animado, en tono divertido, provocarle dándole a entender que aquello le había gustado. Y en ese momento, no había mentido.

De ahí había pasado a la preocupación. Holmes era un hombre adulto, ella era una alumna, y si alguien se enteraba de lo que había ocurrido, podía ser su perdición. Quedaría marcada para siempre. Y lo que era peor: Holmes tenía la nota, y podía utilizarla en beneficio propio.

De forma que lo siguiente que sintió ira. Estaba muy enfadada con Holmes. ¿Cómo un hombre con esa clase, con esa categoría, que ostentaba el cargo más alto del colegio, había osado azotarla? Eso no había estado bien. Y lo que era peor, ella misma se lo había permitido por alguna estúpida razón irracional.

Pero al final, cuando estaba sumida en el silencio de la sala común, sólo turbado por el sonido de una radio mágica que emitía música relajada, decidió que en cualquier caso, debía darle las gracias a Holmes. Había eliminado la prueba de un crimen que ella no sabía haber cometido, y lo había dejado todo entre ellos dos, sin permitir que un tercero pudiera estropear su trato.

Con ese pensamiento subió finalmente al dormitorio, con la intención de meterse en la cama. Y apenas lo hizo, se acordó. Sus nalgas. A pesar de que sus compañeras de habitación ya se habían metido en la cama hacía rato y estaban todas con los ojos cerrados, no osaba a comprobar nada en medio del cuarto, así que se escurrió por entre las sábanas.

Se bajó con cuidado las braguitas, y se tocó las nalgas. Hacía un largo rato que se había ido el picor, de hecho, le había durado durante aquel rato en que se sentía rebelde por lo que había hecho con Holmes, pero igualmente se notó que sus glúteos estaban muy sensibles. Y un poco irritados. Se irritó ella nuevamente con Holmes. Un hombre que parecía un caballero tener gusto por aquellas acciones… Y recordó de pronto la sensación que había notado después del primer azote.

—Castígueme… —susurró inconscientemente.

Un ronquido la alarmó. Se quedó paralizada por unos momentos antes de volver a escuchar el silencio y relajarse. Maldito…, pensó. Intentó alejar la imagen del profesor de su mente y procurar dormir. Había sido un día extraño, y sin duda eso le estaba pasando factura.

Pasó el resto de la semana evadiendo su mente. Tenía que centrarse en estudiar y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Y las pocas veces que veía a Holmes, que se solían producir en el Gran Comedor, desviaba la mirada en el acto y se centraba en conversar con Ginny, quien por supuesto, desconocía todo lo que había acontecido aquella tarde en el despacho del director.

Llegó el sábado, una fecha esperada por dos motivos: el descanso que suponían esos dos días; y la visita a Hogsmeade antes de Navidad, una oportunidad buena para comprar los regalos. Hermione había acordado con Ginny que quedarían para la hora de comer, pues la pelirroja tenía que entrenar al equipo de Gryffindor. Se despidieron y Hermione caminó a zancadas por la nieve para llegar a la bonita villa de magos.

Quedándose fría a cada paso que daba, decidió meterse en Las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Al fin y al cabo, si no iba con Ginny, ir de tiendas no le apetecía especialmente. Entró en el establecimiento, y se acercó a la barra a pedir. Madame Rosmerta le sirvió con celeridad y dio un trago a la botella. El líquido la ayudó un poco a entrar en calor.

Se giró, con la intención de comprobar si conocía a alguien que estuviera a la vista. Para su sorpresa, Luna Lovegood estaba por ahí, hablando con un par de chicas que sabía que estaban también en el último curso. Pensó en acercarse, pero de pronto, una mezcla de frío y calor recorrió su cuerpo.

En una de las mesas estaba sentado Holmes, con una taza de café delante de él, mientras miraba al techo. Parecía absorto en un pensamiento profundo. Tal vez sería mejor si no se percataba de su presencia. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía ser tan maleducada. Se acercó a al hilera de mesas con naturalidad, pendiente por si Holmes hacía una señal de reconocerla. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?

—Buenos días, señorita Granger —saludó de pronto Holmes en su tono pausado.

Ella casi parecía no haberle escuchado ya que este seguía mirando hacia arriba, como si le hubiera hablado al techo. Pero no, había distinguido su apellido, de forma que se detuvo ante su mesa. El profesor giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—Buenos días, profesor —¿por qué le temblaba la voz?

—¿Realizando unas compras navideñas? —preguntó este con calma.

—Todavía no. Luego he quedado y aprovecharé —respondió la chica.

—Oh, bueno. Puede acompañarme entonces si quiere a tomarse eso. Si quiere —le ofreció Holmes.

Algo nerviosa, Hermione se sentó con el profesor. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera de los nervios y él en cambio estuviese tan calmado? Era injusto. Ella miraba más su botella y la taza de Holmes que al propio profesor, algo que parecía divertirle, pues sonrió.

—Va a conseguir que la duela el cuello de mirar hacia abajo —comentó él.

—Lo… siento. No es por usted, es… bueno, sí. Por lo que pasó.

—Entiendo —dijo este, y pareció un poco más serio cuando habló—. No tiene nada que temer. Ya le dije que no diría a nadie que descubrí que estaba preparando la poción…

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó ella. Se molestó un poco. El profesor la estaba tomando el pelo, seguro, y eso no le gustaba nada—. ¡Me refiero a... ! El castigo —aclaró, apretando los dientes y sin apenas separar los labios.

—Oh… así que eso es lo que la preocupa —Holmes realmente parecía sorprendido por la revelación—. Igualmente, puede estar tranquila. Nunca traicionaría nuestra confidencialidad, señorita Granger. Puede estar tranquila.

—Gracias —dijo ella, se sentía un poco mejor. Holmes podía ser totalmente sincero o el mejor mentiroso del mundo. No había señales de engaño en su rostro. Este vació su taza de café, y Hermione dio otro trago a la cerveza de mantequilla. En los últimos minutos, Las Tres Escobas se había llenado bastante de gente.

—Este sitio siempre se pone hasta arriba —comentó Holmes—. Tengo que acostumbrarme al Cabeza de Puerco.

—Le recomiendo que se lleve su propio vaso entonces —rió Hermione. Su tensión se había ido disipando.

—Es un precio pequeño por estar tranquilo —respondió él—. Si se da cuenta, ahora mismo casi no se puede ni salir de aquí.

Y era cierto. Un grupo de alumnos de quinto año estaban en medio de la puerta, gritando por la euforia del partido de quidditch que habían retransmitido por radio la noche anterior, y salir por ahí implicaba el riesgo de ser bañados por algún vaso mal sujetado. Hermione negó con la cabeza, divertida. Ni se habían dado cuenta de que el director estaba ahí.

—Preferiría ir a un sitio más apartado, Granger —dijo de pronto Holmes. Ni se había molestado en bajar la voz. Con el ruido, era innecesario.

—¿Disculpe?

—Tengo un dormitorio arriba —explicó Holmes—. Me apetece que subamos.

—Profesor… ha dicho que…

—Que todo lo que pasó queda en secreto —interrumpió—. No dije que no estuviera interesado en repetir.

Hermione sintió de pronto que tenía demasiado calor. Holmes no había disimulado en absoluto. Acababa de hacerle una proposición en toda regla. ¿Verdad? O simplemente… a lo mejor le apetecía hablar, pero era un sitio demasiado ruidoso. ¿No pretendería hacerlo allí?

—No voy a obligarla —especificó—. Ni pretendo chantajearla. Pero lo pasé bien. Y si usted también, podemos subir. Yo, desde luego, iré —le dijo, guiñándole el ojo—. La invito a eso.

Se levantó, y esquivó a los alumnos hasta llegar a la barra. Hermione vio cómo pagaba a Madame Rosmerta, pero en lugar de volver a la mesa, se fue abriendo paso hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior, donde estaban las habitaciones. Nerviosa, terminó su bebida. Miró el reloj. Aún no era la hora de comer. Podía subir. ¿Pero acaso quería?

—Me alegro de verla aquí —dijo Holmes con una sonrisa, cuando Hermione hubo subido las escaleras. Estaba nerviosa. Tenía sofocos. Un calor recorría su cuerpo, y especialmente sentía sus nalgas ardiendo. ¿Acaso era por lo que había disfrutado la vez anterior? No, no podía ser. Era su naturaleza curiosa, simplemente. No creía capaz a Holmes de hacer aquello. Al menos, no allí.

—Tengo un rato para usted —afirmó ella, intentando aparentar estar más segura de lo que estaba.

—Me alegro de ello. Venga conmigo —y le tendió la mano. Ella se la dio, y una puerta se abrió para ellos. Entraron dentro, y se volvió a cerrar. Un ruido indicó que estaba bien cerrada.

Una chimenea les brindaba fuego. El suelo era de madera, cálida al tacto. Adornaban la estancia una cama, una alfombra en el suelo, y un armario. Por la ventana entraba la gris luz del exterior. Holmes sacó la varita, y apuntó tanto a la puerta como al cristal.

—Ahora no pueden oírnos. Y desde el exterior tampoco nos verán —le aseguró—. Y ahora… levante las manos.

Hermione obedeció. Holmes guardó la varita, y procedió a quitarle la ropa. Sus manos firmes empezaron por su jersey, bajo el cual llevaba una camiseta para resguardarse del frío. No se le escapó que la mirada de Holmes brilló al contemplarla por primera vez en sujetador. Se sorprendió al verle ponerse en cuclillas para quitarle las botas de nieve que llevaba, y luego tirar de su pantalón hacia abajo. La chica estaba únicamente en ropa interior, y sentía rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Tiene frío? —le preguntó Holmes.

—No. Se está muy bien —respondió ella. Temblaba, pero no era por la temperatura. Sentía a Holmes muy cerca de ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo este, con una sonrisa—. Hoy no voy a usar ataduras mágicas, Granger… Ponga los brazos a la espalda —le indicó.

Ella obedeció, y entonces notó que algo presionaba en sus brazos. Holmes la estaba atando sin emplear la magia. Muy despacio. No la hacía daño, pero cuando terminó, no podía separarlos. Definitivamente, estaba a merced de él. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el director tiró hacia abajo de sus bragas, quedando prácticamente desnuda ante él.

Este pareció disfrutar de lo que veía antes de ponerse en tono duro. Le vio frotarse las manos, y supo lo que se avecinaba en ese momento. Pero había algo que ella l quería pedir.

—Holmes… estoy sin ropa… también quiero verle a usted —pidió ella.

Él pareció valorar la petición por unos momentos, y asintió. Se apuntó al cuello de la camisa, y con un movimiento hacia abajo, se despojó de todos los elementos de su ropa, a excepción de la tela que ocultaba su bulto, pero que a Hermione no le engañaba. Él estaba disfrutando aquello. Y ella también.

Sin decir nada, Holmes empezó a caminar alrededor de Hermione. Esta se mantuvo en tenso silencio. Sabía que en cualquier momento el director empezaría su juego, pero no saber el momento la ponía en tensión. ¿Realmente la azotaría aquel día? O tal vez, simplemente tenerla completamente sometida era lo que le excitaba.

—Holmes… —susurró.

Y en ese momento ahogó un grito. Holmes había aprovechado el momento en que había hablado para estrellar su mano contra su culo. Había sido fuerte. Y una sensación de calidez volvió a recorrerla. Dolía. Y a pesar de eso, le había gustado.

—No le he dicho que hable, señorita Granger.

—Perd-¡ohhhhhhn! —volvió a gritar ella. Se había llevado otro azote—. ¿Por ¡queeeeeeh!? —gimió con la tercera nalgada. Sentía esa mezcla de placer y molestia que no llegaba a comprender, pero que en ese momento su mente no quería analizar.

—Porque ha hablado sin mi permiso —dijo este, con esa sonrisa pícara en la cara—. ¿Lo ha entendido?

—S… —Hermione se cayó justo a tiempo. O eso pensaba, pues fue castigada con sendos azotes por Holmes. Este la miró después de aquello, y la chica se limitó a asentir. Sintió las manos del profesor acariciando sus doloridas nalgas.

—¿Por qué ha venido, Granger? —preguntó con suavidad.

—No lo sé… —respondió ella, y gimió cuando notó al profesor apretándole la nalga.

—¿Por qué me ha permitido tentarla?

—No lo sé —dijo, y volvió a quejarse al sentir que la apretaba un poco más.

—¿Por qué me ha permitido desnudarla y atarla?

—No lo sé —y Holmes decidió que era el momento de darle no uno, sino dos azotes, simultáneos, provocándole un grito.

Hermione volvió a sentir las manos de Holmes acariciando sus doloridos glúteos. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Esa vez había gritado un poco más… pero sentirle tocando su cuerpo compensaba. ¿O no era así? Pensó que si cuando este se situó a su espalda, pegada a su espalda. Puso sentir todo el calor del pecho de Holmes contra su cuerpo, mientras su manos sobaban sus nalgas.

—¿Le gustó, Granger? ¿Disfrutó nuestro encuentro?

—Sí...—confesó ella—. Me gustó.

—¿Le gustó lo que sintió ese día?

—Sí… me gustó… pero no entiendo por qué —confesó. Aquella respuesta adicional provocó que Holmes volviera a azotarla, aunque fue la más suave hasta el momento. Hermione supuso que era una advertencia.

—Granger… confiese… ¿esto la excita?

Hermione no se atrevió a responder. Reconocerlo en esa situación era demasiado para su mente. Pero el silencio fue en aquella ocasión lo que provocó que Holmes la castigara con un azote. El hombre se situó ahora a su lado, y sin forzar, le hizo girar la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Esto la excita, Granger?

Ella siguió en silencio. Él se mostró molesto por un momento y la volvió a azotar. Ella protestó. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero Holmes le dio otra nalgada, y otra más.

—¿Está excitada? —preguntó alzando la voz.

—¡Sí! —confesó—. ¡Esto me pone!

Y Holmes le dio nuevamente un azote de esos que apenas eran una caricia. Ella lo agradeció. Estaba siendo un poco intenso. Sintió que Holmes le acariciaba la cara interna del muslo, y tembló, pero el director no se dirigió a su intimidad en ningún momento. Hermione tenía la respiración agitada. Todo aquello era una locura. De placer.

—A mi me excita que me pida que la castigue —le susurró entonces en el oído—. Así que… ¿qué debe hacer, Granger?

—Pedirle que me castigue… —respondió ella, pero Holmes no la tocó, y negó con la cabeza—. Castígueme, Holmes… he sido mala…

—¿Muy mala? —preguntó él, excitándose de nuevo.

—Malísima… merezco que me azote —dijo ella, con su voz más sensual. No sólo estaba incitándole, ella misma se perdía en esos juegos.

—En ese caso, tendré que hacerlo —respondió Holmes—. ¿Quiere que la azote?

—¡Azóteme! —pidió ella. Y recibió su premio. Sonó fuerte, aunque no había sentido tanto dolor—. ¡Azóteme, Holmes! —volvió a sentir aquella mano caldeando su sulo—. ¡No es suficiente para una chica mala como yo! —jugó ella.

Y Holmes se lo concedió, pues sus manos volvieron a estrellar contra su culo. Una, dos, cuatro, ocho veces. Jadeó. Hermione sentía que le temblaban las piernas. No podía aguantar más. Se excitó cuando sintió los labios del director besando sus doloridas nalgas, y este se embelesó con el tono rojizo que habían tomado.

—Holmes… ¿ya se ha cansado? —jugó Hermione—. No me ha castigado mu-¡chooooooh! —gimió al volver a sentirse azotada—. Sí… soy mala… merezco que me castigue… ¡siiiiih! —volvió a jadear. Su mente estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡Lo merece, Granger! —gritó este, y su mano volvió a agitarse en el aire para terminar contra el culo de Hermione—. ¡Es muy mala! ¡Muy mala!

Pero los siguientes cuatro azotes fueron suficientes. El tono de Hermione cambió completamente.

—Holmes… por favor…

—Si quieres parar conoce la palabra —jadeó este, y volvió a preparar su mano.

—Quiero acabar…

—¡La palabra! —gritó Holmes.

—¡Acabemos juntos! —pidió ella.

Sintió de pronto sus manos liberadas. Holmes la hizo girar, y de pronto sus labios estallaron juntos. Este tiró de ella hacia el suelo, provocándola caer sobre su hombría. Ella, perdida de excitación, jadeó al sentirse de nuevo unidos. Holmes movía su cadera, provocándola subir y caer una y otra vez sobre él.

Se apoyó con cuidado en el pecho de Holmes y se dejó llevar. Aquello era lo más parecido al paraíso que había conocido. El profesor la había llevado hasta el límite y ahora estaba nadando en un baño de placer. Su cuerpo se amoldó al ritmo que su profesor llevaba y empezó a moverse con él al mismo son.

Gimió cuando la mano de Holmes jugó de nuevo a darle un azote. Muy suave, pero aquel acto provocaba simplemente que ella disfrutara. Gimió sin control alguno cuando su clímax se hizo presente, y sintió al profesor llegando con ella. Cayó derrotada sobre él, y sonrió al sentir sus manos reposando sobre su espalda.

—¿Cómo es posible, Holmes? —preguntó ella suavemente. Holmes la había alzado, y se habían movido a la cama, donde era más cómodo reponer fuerzas. Este se hallaba tumbado en el colchón, y ella usaba su brazo de almohada, echada de costado, y con una mano sobre el torso del hombre.

—¿A qué se refiere? —dijo este sin entender.

—¿Por qué me gusta esto? —insistió ella, perdida—. Es decir, nunca había practicado algo como esto. Me dolió, pero desde el primer momento… había algo que me instaba a seguir… ¿por qué?

—No puedo responderla, porque no lo sé —dijo este—. Puedo decirle que a mi me encanta escuchar su voz gimiendo. Es muy sexy —aquel comentario la hizo enrojecer—. Pero no contaba con esto.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que cuando la até el otro día, pensé que no pasaría del primer azote —confesó—. Pensé que en seguida pronunciaría usted la palabra. Estaba preparado para detenerme. No pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos —dijo—. Pero me alegra que fuera así.

De pronto, ella susurró en su oído la palabra de seguridad.

—No temo pronunciarlo. Le hubiera detenido si no se hubiera sentido tan bien. Aunque tengo que reconocer que me duele un poco ahora…

—Incorpórese —dijo él, suave.

No era una órden, más bien una petición, pero Hermione no tuvo problemas en obedecer. Holmes se levantó también, y pidió a Hermione que se tumbara sobre sus piernas. Ella, en su papel de niña traviesa, así lo hizo. ¿Por qué sonreía como una idiota en ese momento?

—Sí… le he dejado el culo rojo —comentó este, acariciádnoselo de nuevo—. ¿Le molesta sentir mi mano?

—No… Al contrario, compensa cómo me siento ahora —respondió ella con sinceridad.

—¿Y si hago esto? —preguntó, dándole un suave azote.

—Au. Por favor, Holmes… estoy agotada —pidió. ¿Tendría que decir la palabra de seguridad?

—Perdone —dijo él—. Tengo que admitir que la tentación es grande.

—Podríamos dejarlo para la próxima ocasión —propuso ella. Un momento más tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se ruborizó.

—¿De verdad quiere seguir jugando? —preguntó Holmes. Y por primera vez, Hermione notó que este se emocionaba. Le había temblado la voz. Se sintió poderosa.

—Por supuesto. Las vacaciones de navidad son largas, podemos vernos en Londres algún día —ideó ella.

—Y en Hogwarts está la Sala de los Menesteres —añadió Holmes, más interesado de lo que hubiera querido mostrar. Pero ella consentía—. Si necesita desestresarse… qué demonios. Cuando le apetezca repetir, dígamelo. Esperaré con ganas.

—Admito que me llame usted también —aclaró Hermione—. Siempre que si es necesario podamos decir "no".

—Eso por descontado —afirmó él.

Llegaba el momento en que Ginny aparecería por Hogsmeade, de forma que tenían que moverse. Se vistieron en silencio, y antes de salir del dormitorio, el director la retuvo un momento. Quería besarla. Ella aceptó los labios del hombre, pero se detuvo al sentir que podrían quedarse allí toda la tarde. Caminaron con cuidado, y bajaron. La ola de gente les permitió disimular.

—Ahí está Ginny. Iré con ella, profesor —dijo Holmes.

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Granger.

—Feliz Navidad, señor Holmes.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Habrá más, habrá alguno más ;)_

 _ **Alejito480:** Gracias, es la primera vez que escribo un BDSM propiamente dicho :D_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Espero que os guste ;)_

* * *

—Oh, Holmes… —suspiró Hermione. Habían acabado las vacaciones de Navidad y había regresado a Hogwarts. Pero no llevaba tanto sin ver a su director.

Entre la noche del 23 y el 24 de diciembre, Holmes había mantenido la promesa de quedar con ella en Londres. Le había enviado una invitación formal vía lechuza para pasar la noche en el Hotel NH London Kensinton, un hotel del mundo muggle, y por tanto, que Hermione conocía. De forma que, antes de ir a pasar el resto de las fiestas en casa de los Weasleys (Harry también estuvo invitado) se dirigió a aquel lugar en compañía del profesor.

Lo primero que habían hecho había sido insonorizar la habitación con el _muffliato_. Luego, Holmes había encantado unos pañuelos de seda que ataban las muñecas y los tobillos de la chica, y le había entregado un traje _harness_ ; una vestimenta construida a base de cuerdas de cuero y que dejaba prácticamente toda la anatomía al descubierto. A Hermione le había parecido un poco osado, pero Holmes no insistió en que se lo pusiera si no quería.

La chica, un poco recelosa al principio, había pedido excusarse en el baño para cambiarse. Con cierto miedo, se despojó de toda su ropa y luego intentó ponerse el traje. Con cierta dificultad,lo consiguió. Se miró en el espejo, y tuvo que admitir que se gustó. Era realmente provocativo, y entendió que Holmes se lo hubiera entregado.

Salió del baño y se topó con una sorpresa. Holmes la esperaba, únicamente con un boxer de cuero negro cubriéndole.

—Está muy sexy, Granger —dijo el profesor—. ¿No le incomoda?

—No… es muy erótico, ¿no cree?

—Desde luego —añadió él y le tendió una mano. Ella se acercó—. ¿Preparada?

—Preparada —respondió ella por no decir que lo estaba deseando.

Sintió a Holmes acariciando sus muñecas mientras las ataba entre sí…

—Hermione. Hermione. ¡Hermione, despierta! —dijo Ginny—. ¿No vamos a bajar a cenar?

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos. Cerró el libro que tenía entre manos, el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, nivel 7_ , y se puso de pie. Asintió a la pregunta de su amiga, y bajaron al Gran Comedor. La intención de ambas era retirarse temprano para adaptarse al ritmo de la escuela, ya que se acercaban los exámenes finales.

— _Hay una cosa que le tengo que pedir, Granger. No descuide sus estudios —le dijo Holmes. Ambos estaban echados sobre la mullida alfombra, agotados por la sesión de sexo post-dominación—. Seguiré estando a su disposición pero necesito…_

— _No se preocupe —respondió la chica—, lo llevaré con la mayor discreción. Mis notas no se verán afectadas —"al contrario… con usted me puedo desestresar y rendir mejor"._

Cenaron con ganas y luego subieron a la Sala Común. Se había vaciado con bastante rapidez, de forma que Hermione y Ginny se quedaron allí solas hablando, durante un largo rato.

—Deberíamos subir a dormir —propuso la pelirroja, al darse cuenta de que pasaban unos minutos de la hora que habían planeado retirarse.

—Sí… ¿me das un segundo? —pidió Hermione—. Tengo que ir al baño.

—Te espero. Voy recogiendo esto.

La castaña se puso de pie, mientras Ginny empezaba a recoger los libros que habían dejado esparcidos por la mesa. Ella había estado repasando Pociones, mientras Hermione continuaba inmersa en el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos_. Sin embargo, cuando lo fue a levantar, un trozo de pergamino cayó al suelo. Fue a guardarlo de nuevo, pero se detuvo al leer la firma. Holmes. Hermione tenía una nota del profesor.

La levantó con curiosidad inocente. Tal vez el hombre era consciente de la inteligencia de su amiga para recomendarla. Seguro que era algo como eso.

"Feliz año nuevo, señorita Granger. Por un año más placentero. Fdo: Holmes".

" _¿Por un año más placentero?_ ¿Qué diablos significa eso?", se preguntó la pelirroja.

Ya había notado algo raro en su amiga en los últimos días, cuando se había quedado en La Madriguera a pasar las Navidades. Solía parecer la misma chica de siempre, pero en algún momento no se le había escapado que se quedaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, como justo antes de irse a cenar. Y estaba con ese mismo libro entre las manos. El libro en que guardaba una sospechosa nota de Holmes.

—¿Subimos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Un momento… señorita Granger —dijo Ginny en tono irónico—. Tal vez podrías… explicarme qué es esta nota que se te ha caído del libro. Ese que llevas contigo a todas partes.

Y exhibió la nota. Hermione se quedó helada por un momento, y se la quitó de la mano con suavidad. Volvió a guardarla en el libro y lo dejó apartado.

—¿Por qué la has leído?

—Me llamó la atención —dijo Ginny seriamente—. Pero no entiendo lo que pone. Te conozco, y sé que eres lo bastante inteligente como para no meterte en nada raro, pero esta nota… da para pensar que hay algo entre Holmes y tú.

Hermione desvió la mirada. Se arrepintió en el acto, pues Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca. No se podía creer aquello. Seguro que era una broma. Pero la castaña no parecía estar de humor.

—Hermione… ¿qué has hecho?

—Bueno… pues… —sin poder contenerse, la chica sonrió—. La verdad, me da un poco de vergüenza, pero Holmes y yo…

—¡Os habéis acostado!

—¡Ssssssh! ¡No grites! —imploró Hermione—. Holmes y yo… nos hemos estado viendo, sí.

—¡Pero cómo es eso posible! ¡Hermione, si os pillan…! ¿Y por qué tienes esa sonrisita en la cara?

—No lo entiendes, Ginny…

—Por las barbas de… ¡tú te estás pillando por él! —exclamó la pelirroja.

—¡No, por favor! —dijo Hermione, quitándole importancia—. Lo que pasó entre Holmes y yo… bueno, es algo vergonzoso…

—Vale, te escucho —dijo Ginny en tono serio, y se sentó—. No voy a irme a dormir hasta que te entienda.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó también. Empezó a narrarle a Ginny todo lo que había ocurrido entre Holmes y ella, empezando por aquella llamada a su despacho por culpa de la poción hasta la última vez que se habían visto en Londres. Omitió todo detalle íntimo, pero no hizo falta contarlo para que la pelirroja entendiese lo ocurrido.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hermione. Se sentía liberada por haber podido contarle aquello. Lo que no se esperaba en absoluto era la reacción de Ginny.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo puedes aceptar algo como eso? ¡Él te… te humilla! ¡Y que le guste eso, qué poca vergüenza tiene! ¿Cómo te puedes dejar hacer esas cosas?

—Ginny… ¡me gusta! —dijo Hermione. No entendía la desorbitada reacción de su amiga—. No sé qué tiene de malo.

—Oh, no sé, tal vez que te tiene de juguete que usar para sus caprichos —ironizó la pelirroja—. ¡Estás loca! ¡Y él es un enfermo! Por Merlín… me has revuelto el estómago cuando me has dicho que te azotó…

—¡Te he dicho que no es un problema! —se indignó Hermione, intentando controlar el tono de su voz—. Mira, yo en cualquier momento le podría haber dicho que parase…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y probaste a hacer que parase para comprobar si lo decía en serio? Eres una ingenua. Te está utilizando y estás tan ciega que no lo quieres ver.

—Eso no es verdad…

—Por lo que me has contado, sí, lo es. Te utiliza, juega contigo. Y tú te quedas tan contenta.

—¡Me encanta hacerlo con él! —gritó Hermione, ya escandalizada—. ¡Y no voy a tolerarte que me digas qué me puede o no gustar!

—Muy bien. Muy bien —dijo Ginny, calmándose de pronto—. No voy a insistir más. Si a ti te hace feliz, me parece bien. Vamos a dormir.

A Hermione le sorprendió la calma pronta con la que Ginny estaba de pronto. Por lo que la conocía, podía empecinarse en su empeño hasta agotarse. Y de pronto, en calma. Aunque mejor. No le apetecía, y no veía necesario, discutir con su amiga al respecto de sus gustos sexuales.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguna de las dos hizo mención a su discusión de la noche. Entendiendo por ello que al menos había un armisticio, Hermione se animó y se lanzó a su aventura del saber, sumida en los textos escritos en tinta negra sobre pergamino.

Poco se podía imaginar que la realidad era bastante diferente. Ginny había optado por no encararse a Hermione, eso era cierto. Pero tenía un serio deseo de enfrentarse a Holmes. Aquel hombre no era digno de ese nombre, era un despojo que se estaba aprovechando de la ingenuidad de su amiga. Debía encararse con él. Pero no de cualquier forma. Tenía que planear algo.

Holmes estaba dando un paseo rutinario por el castillo. Se sorprendía del silencio que reinaba en el castillo aquellos días. Alcanzó el corredor del séptimo piso, y continuó caminando. Pero su fino oído le advirtió de que algo ocurría. Alguien había dado un paso. Sacó la varita. Oyó un ruido a su espalda. Apuntó y vio ante sus ojos generarse una puerta. Podía ser…

— _Alohomora…_ —susurró, apuntando hacia la puerta.

— _¡Depulso!_ —escuchó a su espalda, y se vio empujado por una ráfaga de magia al interior de la sala.

Se levantó, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado.

—La Sala de los Menesteres… —comentó con sorpresa.

—Exacto, profesor.

Ginny Weasley apareció de pronto, con una expresión de profundo odio. Se la había jugado mucho con aquel plan, pero le había dedicado un esfuerzo en las últimas tres semanas. Había solicitado a Harry que le enviase la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador. Al recibirlos, se había pasado los días atenta al corredor del séptimo piso. Cuando vio que Holmes se acercaba hacia allí, se había puesto la capa y había corrido a su encuentro.

Pasó por delante de la sala para invocarla, con el pensamiento de "necesito una sala donde hablar sin interrupciones", y al aparecer esta, había llamado la atención de Holmes. Y ahora le tenía delante de él, ambos con la varita desenfundada.

Pero para su sorpresa, Holmes envainó la suya. Que no se sintiera amenazado por su presencia le resultaba un poco ofensivo, pero consideró que tampoco haría falta un duelo. O tal vez sí. Daba lo mismo, era rápida sacando la varita, de forma que la bajó y se quedó mirando a Holmes durante un rato.

—Señorita Weasley… soy una persona ocupada. Si permite que me vaya sin que levantemos de nuevo las varitas me iré sin que nadie sepa lo que ha pasado.

—¿A cambio de qué? ¿De castigarme? —le espetó la pelirroja.

—Sospecho que hay un doble sentido en esa frase —inquirió Holmes—. Así que no nos andaremos con rodeos. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—Sé lo que ha hecho con Hermione.

—Entiendo. Y ha venido a hablarme de ello porque… ¿se siente celosa? —aventuró el director.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, cerdo degenerado! —gritó Ginny fuera de sí—. ¿Cómo osa a hacerle eso a Hermione? ¡Es indignante! ¡Es humillante! ¡Es usted un pedazo de…!

—Cuidado, Weasley —la interrumpió Holmes—. No voy a tolerar una palabra peyorativa contra mi. Dígame, ¿qué es lo que sabe? O lo que Hermione le ha contado.

—¡Que la azotó!

—… Sí, eso es verdad.

—¡Y la azotó como si fuera un juego erótico!

—… Lo fue.

—¡Y acabó… teniendo sexo con ella!

—Era un juego erótico, estábamos excitados, ¿qué iba a ocurrir? —dijo Holmes, sin entender a dónde quería Ginny ir a parar—. Mire, Granger está satisfecha. Yo también lo estoy. Así que no veo ninguna razón por la cual usted deba escandalizarse de esta manera.

—¿Es que no lo ve? La tiene sometida. La tiene sumisa, como si careciera por completo de voluntad. La azota como si se portara mal, se recrea en ese juego suyo… es asqueroso.

—Eso es discutible —respondió Holmes, impasible—. Granger disfrutó, y en todo momento tenía el poder de detenerme, por si acaso no conocía ese detalle.

—Claro, y usted hubiera hecho caso.

—Por supuesto. No soy un animal que no sabe reprimir su libido. Señorita Weasley, necesito saberlo. ¿Acaso Granger le ha contado todo esto en esos términos?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—¿Ha sido ella quien le ha dicho que se siente humillada? ¿Que no tiene voluntad de ningún tipo?

—Claro que no, esas deducciones son mías.

Holmes pareció aliviado.

—Pues tal vez debería usted plantearse por qué Granger y yo nos hemos visto en más de una ocasión. Una pista: no la he obligado.

—Sé que la tiene sometida. Yo pensaba que era usted una persona íntegra, Holmes. Y fíjese. Es usted despreciable.

—Señorita Weasley… ¿no se ha parado a pensar por qué a su amiga le gusta lo que hacemos?

—Supongo que está loca.

—En absoluto —aseguró Holmes—. Se puede encontrar placer en las formas menos… convencionales. No todo el mundo, claro —añadió—. Pero Granger ha demostrado disfrutarlo. Y le aseguro que si en algún momento a ella o a mí nos apetece… y el otro consiente —se apresuró a decir— volveremos a vernos.

—Cerdo… —gruñó Ginny.

—Usted se lo pierde. Buenas tardes —dijo Holmes, dirigiéndose a la puerta. De reojo miró a Ginny, por si la chica pensaba en armarse y enfrentarse a él por sus ideas.

—¿Qué quiere decir que "yo me lo pierdo", Holmes? —preguntó la chica, irritada.

—Quiere decir que yo podría… ilustrarla en esas actividades recreativas. Para que decida por usted misma si Granger se equivoca o es usted la que ha estado criticando sin conocimiento.

—No sé si es usted un cerdo, un ingenuo… o cree que lo soy yo.

—Como ya he dicho… usted se lo pierde.

Y agarró el pomo de la puerta.

—Espere —dijo de pronto Ginny. Se notaba que estaba irritada—. Si quisiera comprobar quién tiene razón… ¿cuáles son las normas? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué garantías tengo?

—Yo la castigo. Estará a mi merced, pero me puede detener si dice la palabra… "rojo" —señaló, después de pensar que no emplearía con Ginny el mismo código que con Hermione—. No ponga esa cara de preocupación. Serán sólo unos azotes.

—Eso es justo lo que me preocupa… —murmuró la pelirroja—. ¿No va a atarme?

—Me lo estaba pensando. ¿Me lo permite?

—Dice que Hermione lo disfrutó. Haga como hizo con ella. Y veremos en qué momento le detengo —"será enseguida", pensó para sus adentros.

Y en ese momento se vio con las manos y los pies inmovilizados, extendidos, y ella misma levantada sobre el aire por magia. Holmes había hecho un amplio movimiento de su mano, y la tenía ya quieta. Ginny tuvo que contener el impulso de decir "Rojo" en ese momento. Pero si su amiga aceptaba algo como eso, estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Disculpe, señorita Weasley… pero esto es lo que hice con Granger —susurró, antes de agacharse detrás de la chica y tirar suavemente de su ropa interior por debajo de la falda. Le retiró la prenda, dejándola suavemente sobre la superficie de piedra—. Y mejor si quitamos esto también —añadió, retirándole por completo la falda—. ¿Está cómoda?

—¿Es usted tonto? —preguntó Ginny. Definitivamente aquello no tenía nada de divertido ni de erótico.

—Eso no ha estado nada bien, Weasley —susurró Holmes, acariciando las nalgas de la chica—. Eso no ha estado nada bien.

Y sin que la chica pudiera preverlo, sintió un fuerte azote en el culo. Sintió su glúteo arder, y gritó. Diablos… eso era horrible.

—¿Quiere comprobar por qué disfruta Granger? —inquirió el profesor.

—Sí… porque esto no puede gustarle —le retó la chica.

—¿Eso cree? —respondió él, y volvió a azotarla. Volvió a gritar, el azote se lo había dado en la otra nalga. Sintió un ligero picor, que fue apaciguado por la mano de Holmes acariciando la zona afectada. Malnacido…

—No ha estado bien que me asaltara, Weasley. ¿Cree que debo castigarla por ello?

—Usted sabrá…

—"Usted sabrá, SEÑOR" —recalcó él y la azotó nuevamente—. Dígalo, Weasley.

—No… no lo diré —se resistió la chica.

—¡Diga "merezco un castigo, señor"! —exigió Holmes. Su mano se movió rauda de atrás hacia adelante.

—No… no quiero decirlo —gimió Ginny. Empezaba a sentir algo diferente con cada azote. El calor recorría su cuerpo, y Holmes se veía… apasionado con el castigo al que la sometía.

—¡Diga "merezco un castigo, señor"! —gritó Holmes.

—Merezco… un castigo… —Ginny no acabó la frase, y recibió otro azote por su silencio—. ¡Merezco un castigo, señor! —y cerró los ojos.

Pero no se llevó un azote fuerte aquella vez. Holmes se limitó a jugar con sus nalgas. Ginny suspiró. ¿Qué era aquella magia? No podía ser que una humillación como esa se sentara tan bien… Pero Holmes realmente no la estaba humillando. Eran simplemente órdenes… que ella obedecía.

—Si vuelve a asaltarme, no tendré piedad —susurró Holmes en su oído, y le dio un ligero azote—. Volveré a hacerle esto, Weasley —y sonrió al ver que a la chica se le erizaba el vello—. ¿Sabe cómo la azotaré la próxima vez?

—Me… me azotará fuerte… señor —se apresuró en añadir, pero eso no le libró de volver a recibir una nalgada. Gimió.

—¿Cómo de fuerte la azotaré?

—Muy fuerte, señor —respondió Ginny, y recibió una fuerte nalgada.

—¿Así de fuerte, Weasley?

—¡No! ¡Más fuerte, señor! —volvió a decir, y sintió sus nalgas arder con la mano de Holmes—. ¡Me azotará más… —azote— fuerte… —azote— señor!

En ese momento el director soltó las ataduras mágicas, dejando que Ginny cayera sobre sus brazos. Estaba agotada, pero él aún tenía fuerza. Y Ginny, a pesar de que se había sentido tentada de decir "Rojo" al principio, en ese momento no podía hacerlo. Se sentía juguetona. Holmes no hacía más que jugar… y ella aceptaba el juego y lo continuaba con gusto. Se aferró al cuerpo de Holmes, y en ese momento supo que había caído en la trampa al sentir la mano de Holmes azotándola de nuevo.

—Weasley… merece un castigo muy severo… ha atacado al director…

—Sí, Holmes… lo siento… me he portado mal… —murmuró ella, pero su arrepentimiento no la salvó de recibir sendas nalgadas en sus glúteos. Estos emanaban un calor poco usual para ella.

—¿Va a volver a hacer algo así? —preguntó Holmes, y apretó sus nalgas hasta que Ginny gimoteó.

—No… lo prometo… —susurró Ginny. Estaba agotada. Y las dos últimas nalgadas la dejaron por completo fuera de combate—. Holmes… por favor…

—¿Qué le pasa, Weasley?

—Estoy… estoy…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Holmes. Su mano exploró por entre las piernas de la pelirroja, y se lo encontró muy húmedo—. Oh, sí… es verdad.

—Por favor…

—¿Qué quiere hacer, Weasley? —preguntó Holmes.

Incapaz de expresar su deseo en voz alta, Ginny susurró su petición en el oído de Holmes. Este asintió, la sujetó con fuerza contra su propio torso con el brazo derecho, y con el izquierdo, volvió a palpar entre las piernas de Ginny. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, presionó suavemente hasta que su dedo penetró.

Pronto este fue acompañado por un segundo dedo, arrancando gemidos de placer a Ginny, que se retorcía inútilmente por el placer entre los brazos del director. Gimoteó el nombre de Holmes mientras este se dedicaba exclusivamente a darle placer. Un gemido especialmente sonoro ocurrió cuando alcanzó el punto exacto en la chica.

—Holmes… voy a acabar… Holmes…

—Acabe, Weasley… Quiero escucharla gemir más —susurró este, y su mano se movió con más ganas.

No tardó mucho en lograr que Ginny acabase. Derrotada, la tendió con suavidad en el suelo. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre la pierna de Holmes, mientras este hacía un movimiento con su mano y atraía la ropa de Ginny. Esta la atrapó con las manos. No iba a jugar mucho más con Holmes. Este parecía sorprendido.

—¿No le ha gustado, Weasley? —preguntó.

—Sí… de hecho sí me ha gustado —respondió ella.

—Pues… lo está disimulando muy bien —respondió confuso.

—No me esperaba que algo como esto me gustara —dijo ella—. Y tampoco me esperaba… si realmente Hermione consiente lo que le hace… que la haya traicionado de esta manera.

—¿Traicionado?

—Ella y usted…

—Granger y yo nos vemos cuando nos apetece, nada más. No he hecho nada prohibido —aseguró Holmes mientras ambos se levantaban.

—Igualmente… prefiero decírselo yo, ¿vale? Cuando me vea preparada —pidió Ginny.

—No hay problema —aseguró el director—. Aunque se está preocupando por nada.

Poco se podía imaginar Holmes que, en ese momento, Hermione estaba planeando un día para volver a quedar con él. Una nota desechada en un trozo de pergamino había empezado por las palabras "Querido Holmes". La "o" de "Holmes" había sido sustituida por un corazón.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Feliz año nuevo. La historia prosigue..._

* * *

—Señorita Granger, es una grata sorpresa que haya venido así vestida a nuestra cita —dijo Holmes en su tono suave de voz.

—No sé si esto podría ser considerado "vestida" —respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida, pero le gustó la reacción que había conseguido en aquel hombre.

Ella le había escrito aquella fría mañana de febrero. La premisa de que un viernes era el preludio de un fin de semana se había desvanecido unos días antes, cuando el profesor Flitwick había anunciado un examen para aquel día, para comprobar cómo estaban de preparados para los EXTASIS. El nivel de estrés había sido bastante alto estudiando para aquella prueba, y Hermione había escrito a Holmes con la esperanza de relajarse después del examen.

—Nunca me imaginé que este sitio pudiera ser tan… acogedor —comentó Hermione, mientras se recolocaba un poco el traje _harness_. Las cuerdas de cuero le quedaban un poco justas—. Ha hecho un buen trabajo reformándolo.

—Bueno… puede que a partir de esta noche esta vuelva a ser "la Casa de los Gritos" —inquirió él, con una sonrisa perversa.

Había sido informado por el retrato de Dumbledore de la existencia de aquel pasadizo que iniciaba en el sauce boxeador recientemente. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, había apretado el nudo del tronco, y caminado por el túnel hasta llegar a la casa. Bastante destartalada, no tardó mucho en pensar cómo podría convertirlo en algo más decente. Había arreglado las paredes y el suelo, el armazón de la cama, y había sustituido todas las telas por unas nuevas. Había igualmente reparado el tapiado de las ventanas, y ahora se podía estar allí durante una larga temporada. Al saber que su alumna quería que se vieran, había ido temprano a dejar preparada la chimenea.

Al acabar la jornada, ella había aprovechado cuando Ginny se reunió con el equipo de quidditch para subir a cambiarse. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio con un conjuro, se había puesto el traje especial, la ropa escolar por encima, el abrigo, y había salido rápidamente hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Caminó entre los pocos alumnos que osaban salir con el frío, y disimuladamente, llegó al árbol. Para su sorpresa, Holmes ya la estaba esperando.

—¿Qué intenciones tiene para esta tarde, Holmes? —preguntó Hermione, curiosa. Después de tomarse la libertad de saludar al profesor con un beso, se había quitado la ropa y ahora aguardaba expectante, sentada al lado de la chimenea. No hacía frío en la casa, pero era confortable el calor que emanaba de las llamas.

—"Holmes, lamento molestarle, pero ha sido una semana terrible. Me gustaría que nos viéramos y pasemos un rato a solas" —citó Holmes mientras se iba deshaciendo de su propia ropa sin emplear la magia. Aquella forma de desnudarse fascinaba más a Hermione que viéndole emplear la magia—. Pues eso es lo que pretendo. Que pasemos un rato a sola.

—No sea malo —respondió ella. ¿Por qué sonreía como una idiota?—. ¿No me va a desvelar nada? ¿Ni un poquito? —pidió mientras el profesor se deshacía de su pantalón. Sólo le quedaba ese boxer de cuero negro ceñido.

—Señorita Granger, póngase de pie —indicó él. Ella obedeció en el acto. Holmes se acercó a ella, y la atrajo hacia él suavemente—. _¿Cree que traigo pensado lo que haré? Prefiero improvisar. Es más divertido._

—¿Y si quiero que me castigue? —preguntó ella.

—Ese deseo se lo puedo conceder —añadió él con malicia. Tiró suavemente de ella, y la situó mirando hacia la chimenea. Tocó sus hombros y le hizo un ligero masaje, antes de darle otra orden—. Cierre los ojos.

Así lo hizo Hermione. Pero se tensó al sentir una tela cubriéndole los ojos. No podía ver nada. Tembló ligeramente. Se sentía más indefensa que de costumbre. Holmes sabía portarse con ella, pero aquella cosa…

—Holmes…

—Dígame.

—Esto me asusta…

—No voy a hacerle nada extraño —aseguró Holmes en su oído—. Tiene su palabra de seguridad —añadió, acariciando el vientre de la castaña. Besó su cuello con delicadeza—. ¿Sigue queriendo que la castigue?

— _Sí_ … —susurró ella.

Holmes cesó en ese momento de tocarla. Hermione tragó saliva. No podía ver nada. Estaba a merced del profesor nuevamente. Sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea. Inspiró para intentar relajarse. Entonces lo oyó. Algo se había agitado a su espalda, cortando el aire. Volvió a oírse. Y en ese momento, sintió algo azotando su nalga.

—Au… —protestó. No era la mano de Holmes. Era algo de tamaño mucho menor, pero que le provocaba un dolor más intenso—. Holmes…

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él con calma, y en ese momento ella volvió a sentir aquel extraño azote en su nalga.

—Es raro… ¿qué me está haciendo? ¿Qué tiene en la mano?—preguntó ella. Su curiosidad le exigía saber qué estaba usando Holmes, porque claramente empleaba alguna clase de objeto.

—¿Qué cree que puede ser? —inquirió él en tono travieso—. ¿Qué cree… —empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Hermione con el misterioso objeto— que estoy… —lo sintió en sus pechos, era un tacto suave— usando?

—No lo sé…

—¿Le gusta?

—Sí…

Su respuesta le hizo ganarse otros dos azotes con aquel misterioso objeto. Estaba sucumbiendo una vez más. Holmes parecía adivinar lo que podía gustarle. Pero quería sentirle a él. Tener el objeto de por medio eliminaba parte de la intimidad que encontraba con él.

—Holmes… —susurró cuando este volvía a juguetear con el objeto. Lo sentía contra su vientre—. Pare, no quiero eso…

—Pensé que le gustaba —dijo él, y ella gimoteó. El objeto se encontraba acariciando sus labios interiores. Era excitante. Pero no tanto—. ¿Quiere que me detenga?

—Quiero que use sus manos, Holmes… azóteme usted… soy una chica mala que quiere que la castigue.

Algo de muy poco peso cayó al suelo y en ese momento, una serie de azotes seguidos cayeron sobre el delicado culo de Hermione, que fue aumentando en temperatura a cada nalgada que recibía. Las contó mentalmente. Un total de ocho. Le dolía. Pero había sentido a Holmes tocándola, y este volvía a masajearle sus glúteos. Era un poco brusco en el tacto, pero ella agradecía tenerle allí.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sintió el dedo de Holmes sobre sus labios, indicándole que no dijera nada. No sentía la necesidad de utilizar la palabra de seguridad, de modo que obedeció. Se dejó llevar por Holmes. Caminó un par de pasos, y en ese momento, se vio de rodillas, aún en la más plena oscuridad.

Holmes la echó el cuerpo hacia adelante, quedando apoyada de rodillas sobre una superficie mullida. Y en ese momento sintió que sus manos eran atadas entre sí por un lazo, así como sus piernas convenientemente separadas. No podía juntarlas.

Sintió los dedos de Holmes tocando su zona más privada, con delicadeza, sin llegar a invadir. Aulló cuando en ese momento volvió a recibir un azote. Qué intenso. Lo disfrutaba como nunca. El profesor se bastaba de un único dedo para estimularla, y su otra mano continuaba azotando y acariciándole las nalgas. Y ella sin poder moverse. Algo tan tabú se sentía demasiado bien.

—Por favor… —dijo ella, sorprendida de poder hablar—. Necesito más, Holmes…

—Usted lo ha pedido, señorita Granger —respondió el director.

Ella se preparó para sentirle dentro. Pero un gemido de placer muy agudo escapó de sus labios cuando no sintió la hombría del profesor, sino algo húmedo, juguetón, estimulándola más, provocándole olas de placer. Sus sentidos estaban estimulados por la falta de visión. Sintió que Holmes continuaba sobando sus glúteos mientras su húmeda continuaba dándole olas de placer.

—¿Le gusta, señorita Granger? —preguntó Holmes en un momento de respiro—. ¿Quiere que siga? —preguntó.

—¡Sí, Holmes! ¡Aaaaah! ¡Me encanta! —gimoteó—. ¡Me encanta… siga, por favor…! —pidió—. ¡Aaaaah! —volvió a gemir cuando el director volvió a azotarla sin darle un segundo de placer a su lengua—. Me voy a volver loca…

Holmes no dijo nada más. Uno de sus dedos bajó a acompañar a su lengua. Se zambulló en el sabor de la joven quien apenas podía moverse, sometida a los actos de Holmes. Su excitación aumentó hasta el punto sin retorno, alcanzando un delicioso clímax que la dejó jadeando en aquella posición tan expuesta.

—Esto ha sido genial… —susurró la chica.

Notó sus manos siendo liberadas, y una fuerza mágica la levantó suavemente y la depositó sobre la cómoda superficie del colchón. Notó a Holmes moviéndose a su alrededor y con cuidado, le retiró la venda de los ojos. Parpadeó unas pocas veces para volver a acostumbrarse a la luz, aunque había bien poca en ese momento. La mayor fuente de iluminación era la chimenea de la sala, que aún así no daba para alumbrar toda la estancia. Unas sombras se cernían sobre su cuerpo y el de Holmes, quien se hallaba tumbado a su lado.

— _¿Qué era?_ —preguntó en un susurro—. Eso con lo que me castigó antes…

El profesor levantó la mano y un objeto voló lentamente hasta sus dedos. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Una fusta. El profesor se entretuvo un rato jugueteando con la punta del juguete, la cual era un aro de cuero negro.

—¿Se ha sentido bien? —preguntó él con un tono de voz suave, casi tierno—. ¿Le ha gustado… sentir esto contra su cuerpo? —insistió mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de su alumna con la fusta.

—No tanto como sentir esto —dijo la chica. Le tomó una mano y suavemente, le quitó el juguete. Holmes no comentó nada al respecto cuando ella le acarició los dedos—. Me gusta más sentirle a usted.

—¿De verdad? —quiso saber el profesor—. ¿Tanto le gusta?

—Mucho, Holmes… —afirmó ella, acercándose a él, invitándole a tocarla. Sonrió cuando le sintió acariciando su espalda. Se acercó un poco más—. No es que me moleste… pero ¿por qué siempre jugamos a esto antes de… _juntarnos_? —terminó, incapaz de utilizar un término más obsceno.

—Lo disfruto —aseguró Holmes—. Y creo que usted también. Me había pedido que la castigara… —le recordó.

—Sí. Me refiero… —Hermione sintió que se le subían los colores—, ¿sería posible… hacerlo sin esos juegos previos por una vez?

Y sin esperar respuesta, juntó sus labios con los de Holmes. "Tonta… te estás enamorando, es peligroso", le dijo su cerebro, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Estar con Holmes en esas actitudes le encantaba. No sintió oposición por parte del profesor a sus actos, de forma que empezó a ponerse encima de él.

Su traje de cuero no impediría que se unieran en uno, pero sí la prenda que Holmes no se había quitado en toda la tarde. De forma que se ocupó de apartar esa última barrera entre ambos mientras Holmes continuaba deleitándose con el tacto de su cuerpo. Sonrió, si realmente podía lograr que se acostaran sin esos juegos… sería perfecto.

Se preparó, nunca antes había tomado la iniciativa con él. Situada a horcajadas sobre él, suspiró, contemplando el momento en que ambos se unían. Cerró los ojos, le gustó mucho. Apoyada sobre el torso de Holmes, empezó el ritmo de la pasión muy lentamente. Este se adaptó a ella con facilidad, y ambos se perdieron en un baile de placer.

Ella buscó los labios del profesor, y este se los ofreció mientras la chica se movía entre sus labios. Jadeos, suspiros. Cuerpo contra cuerpo perdidos en la lujuria. Ella adoraba las sensaciones que su cuerpo recibía en cada movimiento que les acercaría al culmen. En cierto momento sintió que giraba entre los brazos firmes de Holmes, y este quedaba encima de ella. Se dejó hacer por unos momentos, derretida por el gusto al que él la sometía, pero quiso volver a quedar encima. Aceleró sus movimientos, y fue cuestión de unos pocos minutos más que ambos estallasen en el placer.

—Es usted un hombre misterioso, Holmes —dijo ella. Habían pasado varios minutos sin decir nada, recuperando el aliento, y se hallaban desnudos, frente a la chimenea. Él se había tumbado bocabajo, y ella había aprovechado para echarse encima de él—. Me tiene completamente atada, podría obligarme a hacer lo que quiera… y sin embargo, no se aprovecha de esa posición de poder.

—Podría cambiar eso —afirmó Holmes—, si usted lo consiente y le gusta lo que hacemos.

—Le he pedido venir, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella. Estaba dedicando sus labios a besuquear la espalda y los hombros del profesor—. Creo que podría aguantarlo… una vez…

—Avíseme —le ofreció Holmes.

— _Accio_ —dijo entonces Hermione.

Eso sorprendió al profesor. Algo había caído en la mano de Hermione. Y de pronto sintió que jugaba con algo en su espalda.

— _Ha sido usted malo, señor Holmes_ —dijo ella, imitando el tono de voz del profesor—. _Ha estado jugando con una alumna. Es usted un pervertido, y merece que le castigue_ —añadió mientras acariciaba a Holmes desde la nuca hasta sus glúteos—. _¿Quiere piedad?_

—No quiero piedad, señorita Granger. No sé qué hace, pero… no va a hacerlo.

— _¿Ah, eso cree?_ —respondió ella, dentro del juego.

—Se lo digo en serio —dijo él—. Deme la fusta. No quiero que me azote.

Hermione se quedó helada. La única vez que le había escuchado así de serio había sido en su primer encuentro, cuando le había dicho que había cometido un delito. Era cierto que no quería jugar. No toleraba cambiar el rol. Y eso no le gustó especialmente a la chica. Le tendió la fusta a Holmes, y en ese momento se puso en pie. Este no se inmutó, absorto mientras contemplaba el flexible objeto, hasta que oyó un ruido a su espalda.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó, al ver que la chica había empezado a vestirse. Se acababa de subir el pantalón y ahora se abrochaba la camisa—. Aún es temprano.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, señor Holmes —dijo ella, y no quedaba mucho del tono embelesado que había empleado antes—. Cosas que estudiar, ya sabe. Se supone que debo prepararme para los exámenes.

—¿Se ha tomado a mal… lo que le he dicho? —preguntó confuso.

Ella no respondió y se limitó a continuar vistiéndose. Holmes se incorporó, pero se quedó sentado. Hermione le miró con desconfianza. Más le valía no intentar retenerla. Se puso la túnica, comprobó que la varita estaba en su sitio, y se puso el abrigo.

—Hermione… —dijo él de pronto.

—"Señorita Granger" —le corrigió la chica—. Buenas tardes, _profesor_.

Salió de allí bastante malhumorada. ¿Cómo osaba llamarla por su nombre? Eso… era algo que ella le había ofrecido la ocasión anterior, en la intimidad del hotel. Pero si él había declinado, era rastrero que intentara hacerlo en un momento en que claramente ella se había ofendido.

El frío reinante en la calle apenas le hizo nada, la furia que tenía en su interior parecía un aislante perfecto contra el invierno. Subió por las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala común. Ni se molestó en subir a por los libros, los invocó con un tirón seco de la varita, y se introdujo en la lectura de las páginas de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_.

"Maldito Holmes… es un idiota. ¿Cómo ha podido decirme eso? Se creerá que puede hacer conmigo lo que le de la gana. Como si fuera a acudir cada vez que me llama. Ni hablar. La próxima vez que me escriba no voy a darle la oportunidad. Se va a quedar con las ganas", pensaba, con rabia.

—Hermione —alguien la sacó de su hilo de pensamientos.

—Ginny. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la castaña, incapaz de disimular que no era un buen momento para hablar con ella.

—Tengo que decirte algo…

La pelirroja tampoco parecía en su mejor momento, pero en su caso parecía estar más derrotada que enfadada. Hermione cerró el libro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es acerca de… ¿recuerdas lo que te comenté de Holmes? —preguntó la joven Weasley.

—Oh, sí. ¿Sabes? Tenías razón, es imbécil —dijo Hermione, cortando la conversación—. No quiero hablar de ese ahora. Me voy a la cama.

La castaña subió al dormitorio rápidamente. Se metió bajo las sábanas, cambiándose de ropa debajo de las tela. No le apetecía que la vieran su provocativa ropa interior, si al traje de las perversiones se le podía llamar así. Una vez tuvo el pijama puesto y seguía sola (calculó que le quedaban unos cinco minutos antes de que sus compañeras de cuarto subieran de cenar) susurró _Wingardium levosa_ al contenido de su baúl, arrojó la prenda al fondo del todo, y dejó que el resto de contenido cayera encima.

Pasó los días siguientes un poco ausente. Intentaba volcarse de vuelta en sus estudios, esforźandose por memorizar cada dato que sus profesores le enseñaban en las clases, pero su mente le recordaba que seguía enfadada con Holmes. No le gustaba estar peleada con él, pero se lo había buscado. Qué tonta había sido. Tal vez se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones. Pero supo que sólo había una forma de verificar si eso era así.

Caminó la tarde del domingo por los pasillos del primer piso. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba nerviosa. Pero los pocos alumnos que se había topado en el recorrido no le habían prestado atención. Llegó ante la figura de la gárgola, y dijo la contraseña. Pasó al despacho del profesor.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con que la estancia estaba, o parecía vacía. Probablemente Holmes se hallaba en su dormitorio. Pensando que sería descortés entrar en esa puerta sin llamar, decidió ir a sentarse en el escritorio del hombre. Se acomodó en la silla, y se fijó en una serie de pergaminos que había sobre la mesa.

"No debes leerlos", dijo su mente mientras su cuerpo hacía otra cosa y tomó el pergamino entre sus manos. Era una carta dirigida a Holmes. Y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando la leyó.

 _Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Cuándo podríamos quedar? Tu gatita te echa de menos_.

—Hermione… —oyó en ese momento. Holmes estaba en la puerta del dormitorio—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sorprendido por la presencia de la chica.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó ella, con una mezcla de furia y tristeza en su interior.

Hizo una bola con la carta, se la arrojó y salió de allí a grandes zancadas. El muy desgraciado… había estado jugando a dos bandas. Había otra, en algún lugar, que echaba de menos al profesor. Tal vez alguna mujer del exterior… o peor todavía, otra alumna embaucada por los encantos de ese hombre, a pesar de que cuantas más cosas estaba sabiendo sobre él, menos le gustaba.

—¡Au!

Iba tan despistada que se había chocado con alguien. Se alegró de ver una cara conocida.

—Ginny… necesito hablar. ¿Sabes de qué me he enterado de Holmes?

—¿Te lo ha contado?

—¿Contarme? No, no se hubiera atrevido…

—¿Y como sabes entonces que nos vimos una vez? —preguntó con miedo la pelirroja.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado._

 ** _Dita_ _Moon:_** _Me alegro de que te gustara :) El último párrafo era necesario para preparar el "boom" de este episodio ;)_

 ** _Alejito480:_** _¡Gracias! ¡Pronto más!_


	5. Capítulo 5

Hermione tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que Ginny había dicho. Intentó recordar las palabras exactas. " _¿Y cómo sabes entonces que nos vimos una vez?_ ". "Nos" implicaba a más de una persona… y estaban hablando de Holmes… y Hermione, Ginny y el director no habían coincidido nunca… Eso quería decir que su amiga y el profesor se habían visto a solas… en una situación que seguramente implicaba poca ropa… y esos juegos que tanto le habían gustado.

—¿Qué dices? —fue lo único que atinó a decir finalmente.

—¡Lo siento! —se apresuró en excusarse la pelirroja—. ¡Yo estaba enfadada por lo que te había hecho ese hombre! ¡Cuando me contaste que…! —se calló. Miró alrededor, y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera escuchar la conversación. Continuó en susurros—. Cuando me dijiste que ese hombre y tú os habíais acostado… me pareció terrible, y le asalté para que me diera algunas explicaciones…

—¿Que hiciste qué?

—Pero me engatusó… bueno, no sé exactamente cómo, pero… me lo ofreció y yo pensé "Así podré comprobar que Hermione está loca"... —no le gustó como empezaba a cambiar la expresión de Hermione. Había una lágrima a punto de brotarle—. Pero… no fue así, me gustó, no sé cómo… él me dijo que…

—¿Tú? ¿Tú eres "su gatita"? —preguntó Hermione, mientras la boca le sabía amarga a cada palabra que decía.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Tú le has escrito porque le echabas de menos?

—¿Qué dices? Yo no…

Pero si Ginny no era la persona que había escrito aquella nota a Holmes, sólo quedaba una deducción lógica: había otra mujer enredada en los brazos de aquel hombre. Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada, pero Hermione terminó de derrumbarse. Se marchó a grandes zancadas de allí, intentando contener las lágrimas, algo que le resultó complicado.

Oyó a Ginny llamarla, y acercarse deprisa, pero con un movimiento de varita, la castaña derribó uno de los pilares que sostenían las velas iluminadoras, para impedir que la siguiera. No le importaba en ese momento quebrantar esa norma, le parecía absurdo.

Ginny había esquivado la caída de las piedras por muy poco, pero el mensaje estaba completamente claro. Quería estar sola. Y Ginny tenía la intención de respetarlo, no así como al hombre que había herido a su amiga. "Expiaré mi pecado, pero este no se escapa tampoco", pensó para si mientras se dirigía a toda prisa al despacho del director, con la varita en la mano.

Sin embargo, a pesar de decir la contraseña, la gárgola de la entrada no se movió. Suspirando por la tontería que suponía, guardó la varita en la túnica y en ese momento, sí pudo pasar a la habitación. "Este hombre es tonto", pensó para sus adentros. El despacho estaba completamente vacío, pero si la puerta se abría, Holmes no podía estar lejos. Y decidió llamarle con delicadeza.

—¡Holmes! ¡HOLMES! —sus gritos provocaron que muchos de los cuadros se escandalizaran, pero a ella no le importaba. Aquel miserable... —. ¡DE LA CARA!

—¡Pero bueno! —se escandalizó el retrato del profesor Dippet.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Holmes pero este no salió por ella. La pelirroja rodeó a toda prisa el escritorio del hombre y subió por la escalerilla hasta que alcanzó la puerta. Holmes se encontraba mirando por la ventana, con aire abstraído. Ginny sacó la varita.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

El hechizo de Holmes la había pillado de imprevisto y su varita saltó de la mano. Holmes la atrapó con la mano y la dejó suavemente sobre una mesita. Ginny tenía la respiración agitada. Holmes apuntó hacia la puerta, y se cerró.

—¿Se puede saber qué falta de modales son estos, señorita Weasley? —preguntó el hombre, con seriedad.

—Es usted un… es usted un…

—… ¿Soy un qué? —preguntó Holmes, sin entender nada—. Tiene la mala costumbre de contarme las cosas a medias. ¿Qué he hecho ahora que la haya enfadado?

—Demasiado bien lo sabe…

—No. No lo sé —respondió él, tajante—. O me explica con calma qué ha pasado o le sustraigo cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor por insubordinación.

—¡ME DIJO QUE NO HABÍA NADA SERIO ENTRE HERMIONE Y USTED! ¡ME LO DIJO! ¡Y LE HA ROTO EL CORAZÓN, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! —estalló Ginny—. ¡No me hace falta ni la varita! ¡Le voy a romper la cara con mi propia mano!

—A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿qué me está contando, Weasley? —dijo Holmes. Por primera vez, parecía contrariado—. Yo no mentí cuando dije esas cosas…

—¿Quién es su gatita, Holmes? —preguntó Ginny, muy seria.

Holmes se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos. Luego se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó la nota que había recibido. La puso encima de la madera y se la tendió a Ginny. Esta se fijó en que parecía haber sido arrugada y que Holmes la había intentado alisar sin emplear la magia.

—"Mi gatita" en realidad no es "mi" nada. Es una amiga mía que vive en Chester —respondió Holmes—. Con la cual mantengo, esporádicamente, esos juegos recreativos que probé con usted el otro día. De vez en cuando me escribe, de vez en cuando la escribo, nos vemos… pero han pasado unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Holmes… ¿alguna vez han adulado su inteligencia?

—Alguna vez.

—Pues también debe saber que es usted gilipollas —declaró Ginny. Holmes frunció el ceño—. Por curiosidad, ¿Hermione sabía algo de est amiga suya? Y no me hace falta que me responda, que ya sé que no.

—¿Por qué iba a tener que hablarle de una persona que no es de su incumbencia?

—¡Porque ella se está enamorando de usted, imbécil!

Holmes no dijo nada por unos momentos, intentando asimilar las palabras que le había dicho Ginny. Inspiró, y luego sonrió. No, la chica se equivocaba, claramente. Simplemente no era posible. Él conocía la verdadera razón de su enfado.

—Creo que tendría que repasar la información que tiene —dijo, en un intento de suavizar la conversación—. Hermione y yo… nos vimos hace unos pocos días. Ella quiso cambiar de roles, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo, y no se lo tomó a bien. Es por eso que está enfadada.

—No sé qué le pasa dentro de esa cabeza, Holmes, pero si realmente cree eso, tiene un serio problema de empatía. He visto a Hermione hace unos minutos. Estaba dolida, había leído esta nota. Se ha enterado no sólo de que usted y yo… pasamos un rato juntos, sino que hay una tercera en algún lugar. Alguien que no es ella.

—Hermione y yo nunca…

—¿Nunca han hablado de su tipo de relación? Me parece estupendo. Pero tendría usted que habérselo aclarado. Ella ha empezado a creer en elago que no era real…

—Decírselo no tenía sentido… —intentó excusarse Holmes.

—¿Eso cree? ¿O teme acaso que su juguetito no hubiera querido verle más si se lo hubiera contado?

—… Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido…

—No me importa —le cortó Ginny—. Ha obrado usted mal, Holmes. Yo sé que la he herido. Mucho. No me quiero imaginar lo que le ha hecho usted…

Se levantó e hizo el amago de irse, pero antes de salir por la puerta, recordó que no tenía su varita. La tomó de la mesa. Holmes estaba inmovilizado.

—¿Su amiga sabe que Hermione existe? ¿Y sabe que también ha jugado conmigo?

—De usted no sabe nada. Pero en mi última misiva, sí le conté que había ocurrido con una alumna.

—Bueno, me alegro por usted de que tenga alguien tan comprensiva. Pero si creía que eso funcionaría siempre… —no supo cómo terminar la frase, por lo que optó por irse sin más.

Ignoró las miradas de reproche de los cuadros de las paredes del despacho del director. Le daba igual qué opinaran de ella. Había conseguido hacer lo que consideraba correcto. Le había enseñado a Holmes lo que ella sospechaba desde su encuentro: Hermione pensaba que había algo más íntimo entre ellos. Y aunque seguía enfadada con el hombre, había otra cosa que le importaba más que la ira: tenía que redimirse con Hermione. Había traicionado algo a lo que, aunque técnicamente no había ninguna clase de lealtad de por medio, hería a su amiga.

Holmes, por su parte, se había quedado sin saber qué decir, algo impropio en él. Algo no estaba bien dentro de su mundo. ¿Realmente Hermione había desarrollado unos sentimientos fuertes por él? Eso no podía ser. Pero si lo pensaba fríamente, la reacción de Hermione cuando no quiso cambiar el juego le había parecido algo fuera de lugar. Y consideraba que ese enfado seguía hasta ese día.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Podía ver algunos exteriores del castillo desde allí, pero nada que le indicase que Hermione estuviera por esos sitios. Necesitaba hablar con ella, a solas, sin Weasley de apuntadora, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento. Si realmente, estaba dolida, no le apetecía incrementar ese sufrimiento. Pero no tenía muy claro cuál sería el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Ginny se pasó gran parte del resto del domingo buscando a Hermione. Había ido a la biblioteca, sin éxito. Luego había probado en la Sala Común, el dormitorio, la Sala de los Menesteres, el Gran Comedor, la cabaña de Hagrid y no había tenido éxito alguno. Se exasperó. ¿Dónde estaba la muchacha?

Finalmente, se le ocurrió un último lugar. Uno de los rincones más apartados de toda la escuela. Y Hermione no era amiga de quebrantar las normas, por lo cual, era una opción válida. Según caía la tarde fue bajando por un largo camino de piedra que terminaba en la caseta que había a orillas del Lago Negro, donde estaban los botes en que los alumnos de primer año llegaban por primera vez a la escuela.

Y se alegró al saber que no se había equivocado. Hermione estaba allí. Se había despojado de los zapatos y los calcetines, y ahora miraba hacia el infinito sin prestar demasiada atención. Se acercó con cuidado. No puso interés en ocultar sus pasos. Quería que ella supiera que estaba allí, y que pudiera echarla si le apetecía. Pero cuando reparó en su presencia, la castaña no le impidió acercarse. Ginny se sentó a su lado.

—Te mentí —dijo la castaña—. Cuando te dije que no me estaba pillando por Holmes. Tiene algo magnético que me hipnotizó. Al principio pensé que era simplemente algo físico. Me hacía sentir muy bien. Y sin darme cuenta, empecé a verle de otra forma.

—Me lo imaginé. Pero no me lo quería creer —respondió Ginny—. Pensaba que se te había ido la cabeza. Y en lugar de demostrarlo, se me fue a mi. No te quería hacer daño…

—Lo sé… Pero saber que no soy nada para él… me duele más todavía —sollozó.

Ginny envolvió con sus brazos a Hermione. Esta estaba destrozada. Necesitaba desahogarse. Había sufrido un desengaño de la forma más absurda que se le ocurría. Ginny había tenido razón desde el principio. En parte al menos. Dejó que sus lágrimas le ayudasen a desahogar todo lo que tenía dentro en ese momento. Ya había oscurecido por completo cuando volvieron al castillo, antes de que se metieran en un lío.

Era viernes al terminar las clases de la semana. Ni Hermione ni Ginny tenían clase en la franja aquella, pero a cambio debían rellenarla voluntariamente con el estudio. Intensas horas de estudio para superar los exámenes finales de Hogwarts, de los que dependía en parte al menos su futuro laboral. Hermione le había solicitado un aula vacía a la profesora McGonagall para estudiar, y ella se la había cedido de buena gana. Allí tenían un espacio propio para estudiar, y con el conjuro _muffliato_ evitaban que desde fuera les escucharan si les daba por practicar hechizos.

— _Nebulus_ —había susurrado Ginny mientras practicaba Encantamientos, provocando un ambiente de niebla espesa en el aula, que luego había conseguido limpiar con _finite incantatem_.

—Estupendo, Ginny. Me toca —dijo Hermione, que estaba enfrascada en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. _Appare Vestigium_ , pensó, y ante ella, unas débiles imágenes de Ginny conjurando la niebla aparecieron.

—Son unos hechizos impresionantes —comentó una voz.

Sin que ninguna de las dos se hubiera percatado, Holmes había entrado en el aula. Las miraba con su habitual rostro impasible, pero había algo ligeramente diferente en él. No tenía ese aura que parecía envolverle habitualmente, y a la luz de las velas, se le veían marcadas sendas ojeras. Hermione cerró los libros y le miró muy seria, mientras Ginny apretaba su varita. Salieron unas chispas rojas.

—Podría atacarme, señorita Weasley. Vengo desarmado. Pero me gustaría hablar un rato con Hermione.

—No creo que sea un buen momento —gruñó la pelirroja.

—No le robaré mucho tiempo. Sé que tienen que aprobar los exámenes. Pero creo que una mala acción debe intentar corregirse.

—Ginny… por favor —pidió Hermione en un susurro—. Danos cinco minutos.

—Estaré fuera —aceptó la pelirroja.

—¿Me prometes que no usarás las orejas extensibles?

Por toda respuesta, Ginny sacó una de las orejas de su bolsillo, lo dejó en un pupitre desvencijado, y cerró la puerta al salir. Hermione miró fijamente a Holmes. Se esperaba que el hombre hiciera alarde de su dialéctica. Tal vez incluso que se acercase a ella de ese modo íntimo… que tal vez no podría reprimir. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando Holmes se apoyó en la pared antes de hablar con una voz quebrada, diferente a todas las que había usado hasta entonces.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué es lo que siente?

—Haberla herido. No quería que ocurriera nada de esto. Se suponía que esto no pasaría. Se suponía que usted no se iba a enamorar…

—¿Cree que lo hice adrede?

—No, no, no. No quiero culparla de nada de lo que ocurrió. Yo fui un ingenuo. Pensé que no haría falta, no me imaginé que lo que hacíamos… podría llevarla a sentir algo más profundo por mi.

—Al principio yo tampoco lo pensé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Holmes. A pesar de que me ha hecho mucho daño… mucho… cinco días no han sido suficientes como para olvidar… yo simplemente me había molestado que no quisiera cambiar el juego… pero enterarme de lo otro me destrozó.

—Lo sé. Me costó creermelo —dijo Holmes—, pero me tuve que rendir ante la evidencia. No me he portado bien con usted.

—Holmes… si va a proponerme dejar a… su gatita…

—No. No, Hermione, no es así. Me encantaría, si además pensara que eso va a solucionar algo, pero no funcionan así las cosas. La he herido. Y lo siento mucho. Y si hay algo que pueda hacer para que usted me perdone, lo haré. Pero quiero ser sincero: no puedo aceptar una situación que acabase con nosotros estando juntos.

Hermione sonrió irónica. Eso le había dolido. Pero había sabido que Holmes mantenía esos juegos incluso fuera de Hogwarts. Era predecible aquello.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —preguntó suavemente.

—Amar… en el sentido romántico de la palabra… me es más complicado de lo que podría explicarle —dijo Holmes—. Puedo sentir por usted lo suficiente como para que me preocupe el haberle hecho daño y querer arreglarlo. Pero algo más profundo… no soy capaz.

—Le agradezco que me lo aclare, Holmes —susurró Hermione—. Eso no significa que me guste menos saberlo.

—Creo que no hace falta decirlo, pero… prefiero dejarlo claro y no dar las cosas por sentadas. No creo que sea buena idea seguir con nuestros encuentros. No al menos si está usted herida. No si además tiene que centrarse en sus exámenes. Tiene algo esperando ahí fuera y no sería justo que por mi lo tirase…

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Fue un tono suave. Holmes supo que había dado la conversación por terminada. Abrió la puerta, y se marchó de allí. Ginny volvió a entrar en el aula, preocupada, mientras su amiga volvía a abrir los libros de hechizos. No quiso preguntar más. Esperó, simplemente, a que su amiga quisiera hablar.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado._

 _ **Alejito480:** Desde luego, no le gusta, y lo que es peor, lo estropeó todo :P ¡Gracias!_

 _Pronto el último capítulo. ¿Acabará todo bien entre Holmes y Granger?_


	6. Capítulo 6

Hermione volvía a estar en una sala. La luz era débil pero poco a poco se fue haciendo algo más luminosa. Estaba en un pequeño salón. Una mesa con dos sillas de madera, una cómoda alfombra sobre la cual reposaban sus pies, una chimenea que proporcionaba la luz y el calor, y un sofá de aspecto cómodo era todo lo que componía la habitación.

Aguardó, esperando a que alguien entrase en la sala. No tardó mucho en hacer su aparición. Oyó las pisadas de Holmes a su espalda mientras ellas seguía contemplando el fuego. Cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración de Holmes sobre su cuello, antes de notar cómo sus labios rozaban su piel.

—Voy a desnudarla —dijo Holmes. No era una petición, pero tampoco una imposición. Ella sabía que le podía detener. Pero quería que la desnudase. Se dejó hacer por las manos del profesor mientras le retiraba la ropa. Lentamente. Sintió su ropa resbalar por su piel, desde la camisa del uniforme escolar hasta la falda. Sin embargo, el director no retiró su última prenda. Justo abajo. Aquella ropa interior de encaje color negro.

Fue entonces cuando ella se percató de que Holmes también estaba sin ropa. Sintió su cuerpo sin vello adaptarse a su espalda. Inclinó un poco la cabeza a un lado, quería que Holmes la besuqueara un poco más. Así lo hizo él, mientras posaba las manos sobre su vientre. Era agradable al tacto.

Las manos de Holmes recorrieron los brazos de la joven. Poco a poco llegó a sus manos. Las apretó con suavidad antes de tomar sus muñecas, y lentamente se las llevó a la espalda. " _Nodum_ ", le escuchó susurrar, y un trozo de suave tela voló hacia ella. Con cuidado le ató sus manos.

—¿Está preparada, señorita Granger?

—Lo estoy —afirmó ella.

Un dedo de Holmes se escurrió entre sus nalgas, solo para enganchar la única prenda que le quedaba, y tiró hacia abajo, sin bajarla por debajo de los glúteos. Miró muy seriamente al frente. Holmes le acarició desde la frente hasta las mejillas para que cerrase los ojos. Obedeció.

—Señorita Granger, dígame qué quiere.

—Quiero que me azote —pidió ella. Oyó de pronto el chasquido de la mano de Holmes contra su nalga. No pudo evitar gemir.

—¿Le gusta esto? —susurró el director.

—Me gusta… que sea usted —respondió. Volvió a recibir un azote.

—Quiero que gima más fuerte —dijo Holmes—. ¡Gima! —y la azotó. Ella hizo caso—. ¡Gima más fuerte! —ordenó. Azotó. Y ella obedeció—. ¡Más fuerte!

Hermione sintió como recibía cuatro nalgadas seguidas antes de que Holmes cesara. La sostuvo por las mejillas y sintió que pegaba su frente a la de ella. Ella abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar la severa mirada de Holmes. Sin decir nada se dejó conducir por el hombre, quien la llevó hasta el sofá. Este se sentó, y ella se tumbó con cuidado sobre las piernas de Holmes, bocabajo.

Dejó escapar un sonoro "aaaah" cuando el profesor volvió a azotarla. Holmes acarició sus nalgas con cuidado. Ella las sentía especialmente sensibles, pero se dejaba hacer.

—Castígueme, Holmes… —pidió Hermione, y vio concedido su deseo—. Azóteme, por favor —volvió a pedir, y Holmes así lo hizo—. Me vuelve loca que me azote más… —nalgada—, y más… —nalgada—, ¡más! ¡Au!

Gritó cuando recibió el último azote. Y ahí Holmes se detuvo. Su mano ya no estaba sobre sus nalgas, sino sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello y su mejilla. Ella le miró. Estaban los dos muy serios, pero no era un momento de tensión. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Holmes le fue retirando la última prenda a Hermione. Muy despacio. Ella se dejó hacer mientras quedaba desnuda por completo.

—Permita que me levante —pidió Holmes.

Obediente. Hermione se echó hacia atrás, quedando sentada sobre sus rodillas. Holmes observó a la chica unos momentos antes de incorporarse. Con mucho cuidado quitó su última prenda de cuero. Hizo un pase con la mano para dejar el boxer cerca de la chimenea pero se desconcentró. Había sentido un ligero mordisco sobre su nalga. Miró a Hermione. Parecía no haber hecho nada. Pero ella le devolvió una mirada cómplice.

—Sólo por eso voy a castigarla un poco más —anunció él sin alterarse—. Quédese de rodillas… pero apóyese en el respaldo.

Resignada, Hermione se dio la vuelta. Apoyar las rodillas sobre el sofá era cómodo. Se incorporó un poco, puso los brazos sobre el cabecero y apoyó la cabeza, dispuesta a ser castigada. Sabía que en realidad eso sólo podía ser más placer. Sintió la mano de Holmes acariciándole una pierna y haciéndola separarla de la otra.

—Pida perdón por lo que ha hecho —ordenó Holmes en tono suave. Ella desobedeció y se llevó un azote—. Señorita Granger, diga "Perdóneme, señor" —volvió a ordenar. No obtuvo respuesta y volvió a ser azotada—. Señorita Granger, voy a castigarla muy fuerte si no me pide perdón —y no esperó una respuesta para volver a azotarla—. ¡Pídame perdón!

—¡Perdóneme, Holmes! —pidió ella. Sintió su nalga derecha arder y no pudo contener un gemido. El director había empezado a besar su espalda, y un dedo se escurría suavemente por su intimidad. Gimoteó y jadeó mientras Holmes añadió un segundo dedo a su "castigo". Se sentía intenso.

—¿Le gusta esto, señorita Granger?

—Me gusta… me encanta… —jadeó ella.

—Qué quiere que haga ahora… pídalo…

—Holmes, sabe lo que quiero… —respondió Hermione—. Por favor, yo…

Se dio la vuelta de pronto. No aguantaba más el castigo. Quería a Holmes consumando con ella. Este la sujetó por las caderas, y besó sus labios mientras se unían en uno.

Hermione abrió los ojos con un ligero sobresalto. Estaba tumbada en su cama. Intentó rememorar los acontecimientos. Había tenido un sueño con Holmes, eso era todo. Un sueño demasiado vívido. Su respiración temblaba suavemente. Se dio cuenta de que se había excitado.

Cerró los ojos, sin intención de dormir. Habían pasado muchas semanas desde la última vez que había soñado con Holmes en unos términos como esos. Había logrado superar la dolorosa experiencia emocional vivida con el director, ¿pero por qué de pronto recordar lo ocurrido con él? Entonces recordó: era su último día en Hogwarts. Sería su último día entre los muros del castillo. Sería complicado para ella volver a coincidir con el director. ¿Pero acaso quería coincidir con él nuevamente?

—¿Qué tal has dormido? —preguntó Ginny cuando ambas se levantaron para ir a desayunar—. Te noto distraída.

—No he descansado muy allá… digamos que hago bien en utilizar el _muffliato_ por las noches.

—¿Cierto… profesor ha vuelto a aparecer en tus sueños?

Hermione asintió y le contó por encima su sueño, sin entrar en detalles. Ginny se había mostrado más comprensiva con su amiga desde que había hablado con el director, estableciendo que no podría haber nada serio entre ellos. Sabía que la castaña había salido herida de aquella extraña relación.

— _Ha sido muy valiente, Holmes —dijo Ginny—. Hablar tan sinceramente con ella…_

— _No quiero que sufra —respondió él. Ambos miraban el paisaje desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía—. Es usted una buena amiga. No se separe de ella, por favor._

— _Descuide. Tendré cuidado de ella. Además tenemos los exámenes muy cerca._

— _Les deseo suerte con ello._

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Era extraño. Un vistazo rápido a la mesa de los profesores revelaba que Holmes no estaba allí. McGonagall tampoco se encontraba presente. Era cierto que era el último día del curso, pero era raro que no fueran al desayuno.

—Necesito saber una cosa. ¿Sería muy raro si intentara ser amiga de Holmes? —preguntó Hermione de pronto.

—No voy a juzgar eso —respondió Ginny—. Al fin y al cabo hoy dejarás de ser su alumna. Siempre que…

—No pasará nada. De verdad —dijo Hermione—. Aún así, agradezco tu preocupación.

Terminaron de desayunar. Los profesores no aparecieron en toda la mañana, de forma que decidieron salir a dar un paseo matinal por todo el colegio. Sería su última jornada allí. Pasaron por las aulas donde habían aprendido magia en los últimos años. Hermione quiso visitar el pasillo del tercer piso, al lado derecho. Pasaron también por la Sala de los Menesteres, recordando el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Pasearon por la linde del Bosque Prohibido, donde pudieron ver a los thestrals así como a los centauros, que habían reducido su nivel de hostilidad en los últimos meses. Caminaron luego hasta la orilla del Lago Negro, donde se les ocurrió una locura. Conjuraron el encantamiento casco-burbuja y se dieron un baño en las aguas, disfrutando de la compañía de las criaturas marinas, además de ver al calamar gigante dormitando plácidamente.

Salieron del agua y secaron sus ropas con magia antes de volver al castillo. Tenían que recoger todo antes de la noche, donde se celebraría la última cena para ellas en el castillo. Hermione había hecho uso del hechizo ampliador del espacio y ahora en un único baúl le cabían las prendas de ropa habituales así como toda su biblioteca particular, en una estantería que se había instalado ahí.

Empezaba a caer la noche cuando decidieron que era hora de bajar. En el camino se encontraron con su amiga, Luna, y fueron con ella en dirección al Gran Comedor. Todo estaba como siempre. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellas. Las cuatro mesas se extendían hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores. La única diferencia notable para la memoria de Hermione fue ver que la decoración por la Copa de las Casas homenajeaba a Ravenclaw en aquella ocasión. Felicitaron a su amiga antes de ocupar unos sitios por el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Miraron al frente. En aquella ocasión sí que estaba el director, conversando con el profesor Flitwick. Parecía triste aquella noche. Estuvieron hablando unos minutos hasta que el Gran Comedor estuvo completo. La profesora McGonagall se levantó y dio unos golpecitos a la copa, reclamando atención.

—Ruego a todos que escuchéis, por favor. El director Holmes va a dar paso al discurso de final de curso.

Todas las cabezas se giraron lentamente al profesor, quien se puso en pie antes de empezar a hablar. Parecía no estar muy concentrado. Hasta que finalmente miró a todo el alumnado y tomó aire.

—Es el fin de otro curso. Y el fin de una época de transición en la Escuela Hogwarts. Han sido unos meses de cambios en la forma de impartir las clases, de revisar y contar la historia del colegio... un cierre de capítulo para empezar una nueva historia de la Escuela. Para esto, antes de la ceremonia de entrega de la Copa de la Casa, querría pedir un aplauso para todos vosotros. A los que os vais este año, por cooperar en vuestro último curso con el cambio; a los de primero, por atestiguar estos cambios que espero os sean de utilidad; a todos los que lleváis más tiempo en esta escuela y os habéis tenido que adaptar a las nuevas dinámicas para el resto de cursos que, estoy seguro, superaréis con éxito.

Hubo un aplauso general por parte del profesorado y los propios alumnos. Incluso hubo algún silbido. Holmes sonrió y esperó a que se hiciera de nuevo el silencio antes de continuar hablando.

—Ha sido un año difícil. Personalmente no me imaginé cómo acabaría. Pero ya sí que lo se. El comienzo definitivo de un nuevo ciclo no se va a producir conmigo como director.

Hermione no entendió esas palabras al principio. Pero supo en seguida lo que iba a pasar al ver a la profesora McGonagall ponerse en pie. Holmes iba a...

—Esta mañana nos reunimos en un comité con el Ministerio de Magia, con la intención de devolver a la escuela a la sucesión natural que le correspondía. Por tanto hoy, a las... —miró el reloj para proclamar la hora—, Minerva McGonagall se pasa a ser oficialmente vuestra nueva directora. Enhorabuena, directora de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Hubo un segundo aplauso muy fuerte, con una ovación para su maestra. McGonagall, normalmente de rostro impasible, parecía emocionada por el calor con el que sus alumnos habían recibido la noticia. Pero aún quedaba un cabo por atar.

—En seguida continuará ella con el discurso. Yo simplemente quería aprovechar la ocasión para despedirme de ustedes. Dejo la escuela en las mejores manos posibles de todo Reino Unido. Ha sido un placer todos estos meses con vosotros.

El tercer aplauso fue algo más apagado que los anteriores. Más de uno parecía confuso. Después del trabajo realizado, ¿Holmes se marchaba sin más? Eso no parecía posible.

Hermione no escuchó el discurso de McGonagall. Se quedó mirando a Holmes, muy seria. Que ese hombre se fuera así de pronto... no podía ser verdad. Ginny la miró, pero no dijo nada del tema. El director ni siquiera se había girado a mirarla. Simplemente, había ocupado la silla de McGonagall, liberando así el puesto central perteneciente ahora a ella, y parecía concentrado en el discurso de la nueva directora de la escuela. Apenas se dio cuenta de que había más aplausos, dedicados a la Casa Ganadora de la Copa. El fin de fiesta se estiró hasta muy tarde...

Eran apenas las cinco de la mañana cuando Hermione se levantó. Aún faltaban dos horas para que sus compañeras de cuarto se pusieran en pie. Se vistió rápidamente, se puso las zapatillas en la Sala Común y salió a buen paso. No tenía muy claro si debía ir o no. Pero una cosa era deber y otra querer. Y quería. Se presentó frente a la gárgola del despacho de Dirección. Dijo la contraseña, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¿McGonagall ha cambiado la contraseña? —preguntó.

—No —respondió la gárgola—. Holmes se acaba de marchar. Nadie pasará hasta que...

Hermione no se quedó a esperar a saber cuándo podría pasar alguien. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Estaba abierta de par en par. Tenía que alcanzarle antes de que llegase a los límites y pudiera aparecerse. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Le pudo ver bajando hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

Bajó despacio, intentando no llamar la atención. Por suerte la oscuridad jugaba a su favor. Vio a los dos hombres darse la mano y luego a Holmes dirigirse al claro de los thestrals. Le siguió en el más absoluto silencio.

—Bueno, va a ser un viaje largo —comentó Holmes mientras hechizaba su baúl. Lo aligeró de peso y lo cargó en la grupa de un thestral. A continuación se apuntó a las ropas.

—¡Holmes! —protestó Hermione.

—¡Señorita Granger! —exclamó este. No se esperaba la aparición de la chica—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Le parece bonito irse de esta manera?

No sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada con él. Holmes no dijo nada en seguida.

—La Escuela debería haber sido dirigida por McGonagall desde el momento en que el profesor Dumbledore falleció. Yo simplemente estaba de paso.

—No me refiero a eso. ¡Idiota! ¿Pensaba irse sin al menos... decirme adiós?

Holmes apartó la mirada. Era incómodo. Ese era el motivo por el cual había decidido marcharse de noche, sin hacer escándalo. Pero olvidaba que Hermione era la mente más inteligente de la escuela con toda probabilidad.

—Creo que ya me disculpé con usted, señorita Granger...

—"Hermione", por favor... —pidió ella. Había suavizado el tono. No le apetecía tener una conversación frívola.

—Hermione, nunca me perdonaré del todo por haberte hecho sufrir. Sé que no puedo enmendar lo que hice, pero le aseguro que nada de esto hubiera pasado si me pudiera imaginar lo que pasó.

—Holmes... usted nunca me mintió. Me hice ilusiones.

—Unas ilusiones que, como una persona mayor que tú, al que se le supone mayor experiencia, debería haberme fijado para no herirte. No estuvo bien. Así que creo que lo mejor será poner un poco de distancia. Temporalmente al menos.

—Pero... ¡yo termino este curso! ¡Usted podría seguir aquí!

Holmes sonrió. Él también había pensado en esa opción, y tenía claro por qué no era válida.

—Supiste que me estaba viendo con alguien. Me vi con esa persona mientras ejercía aquí de director. Hermione... eres fascinante, a todos los niveles. Creo que no podría quedarme relativamente cerca sin intentar volver a caer en mis... hábitos contigo.

—¿Y si te digo que a mi no me importa? —preguntó ella.

—Precisamente por eso no es sano que me quede. No ahora. No mientras te pueda hacer daño.

Le tendió la mano a la chica.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Aunque con tus capacidades sé que no habrá nada que no puedas conseguir.

Pero ella no iba a aceptar simplemente darle la mano. Le apartó la mano para poder darle un abrazo. Este tuvo que corresponderle. No dijeron nada por unos momentos. A la chica le sorprendía mucho la decisión del profesor. Tal vez... su dificultad para amar había cambiado. Se lo quería preguntar. Pero él parecía haber tomado la decisión de ignorarlo.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde irá? —preguntó cuando Holmes hubo montado en la bestia.

—Voy a ir a América. La voy a recorrer entera, desde el norte hasta el sur. Tenía el viaje pensado desde hacía un tiempo.

—Avíseme a su vuelta —pidió Hermione—. Me encantaría saber de sus viajes.

—Prometido —aseguró él—. Cuídese, señorita Granger.

Ella se apartó para dejar al thestral tomar carrerilla antes de salir volando.

Se quedó un rato mirando el cielo hasta que la figura hubo desaparecido. Era extraño. Echaba de menos a Holmes, a pesar de saber que no le convenía. No en ese momento, claro. Pero tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano, las cosas podrían cambiar. Con ese pensamiento, emprendió el camino de regreso al dormitorio por última vez.

FIN

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Tal vez continúe la historia en un futuro, pero por el momento esto es un The End..._

 _ **Alejito480:** Pues al final no iba a pasar nada más entre Ginny y Holmes... fue un "una y no más", sin trío suculento ;) (Aunque todo puede pasar en la posible secuela...)_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
